


A na konci tunelu bylo… světlo

by Patolozka



Series: O tunelech, andělech a padlých andělech [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is just saint, Crowley is just... a little bit out of order, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Religious Humor, life after almost apokalypse, life in denial
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Aneb jak k tomu došlo, že po nepovedené apokalypse přišli oba agenti na to, že existuje i zcela společná cesta...





	1. A je to v pytli

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka bude (jak doufám) na pokračování a vznikla na Třicetidenní výzvu, kterou jsem publikovala na OpenDailySlash CZ/SK na facebooku. Kdokoliv další se svými příspěvky je vítán (skupina je volně přístupná).  
> V povídce jsou odkazy na knihu Terryho Pratchetta a Neila Gaimana Dobrá znamení (Good Omens), pevně doufám, že její znalost nění pro čtení povídky zcela nutná, ale rozhodně je to lepší;-)

I.

Crowley se řítil křivolakými uličkami Londýna nebezpečnou rychlostí. A když mluvím o nebezpečné rychlosti, tak myslím pro lidské bytosti, ne pro něj. On, jak víme, mohl řídit klidně se zavřenýma očima a ještě si přitom přečíst ranní vydání Timesů. Někdy si říkal, co o tom asi smýšlí Chuck Norris, že ho někdo takhle kliďánko předčí, pak tu myšlenku ale rychle vymetl z hlavy jako nepotřebnou. Na Norrise jistě dohlíželi jiní a on nemusel být všude. Ale teď tak nějak chtěl. Být všude a nikde. Musel to totiž dostat z hlavy. Tu věc. TU věc!

Ještě že měl svého Bentleye. Své milované auto, o které při své pekelně žhavé (pozn.: jeho auto bylo doopravdy pokryto plameny a on ho držel po hromadě jen silou svého odhodlání) jízdě za zabráněním zrodu apokalypsy bezmála přišel. Tedy on o něj doopravdy přišel, ale druhý den tam zase bylo. Opět na tom stejném místě. S tím stejným lakem. S tím stejným polstrováním. S tím stejným rádiem a kazetovým přehrávačem. Miloval to auto. Nejedno mu zachránilo život (pozn.: metaforicky, protože on přece život zachraňovat nepotřeboval – nebo ano, jak se to vezme, že?).

Takže… Crowley se řítil ulicemi Londýna a z hlavy se snažil dostat tu příšernou – úžasnou – ne, vážně příšernou – božs- příšernou! myšlenku. Protože něco takového mohlo napadnout jen jeho, že? Tvůrce prvotního hříchu a pěstitele dokonalých květin. Třeba Ligura, toho by něco takového ani (ANI!) nenapadlo – a už ani nenapadne. A ani Hastura. Ani Satana. No, i když… z čeho vlastně plyne celá ta Jejich roztržka, co? Na moment se zamyslel a pak na pedály šlápl o tom důrazněji. Rozhodně ne. Odvěká bitva mocností byla důsledkem něčeho zcela jiného, než… prostých pudů. Jistě. Ano. Definitivně. Jo.

Tak tedy – Crowley se stále řítil ulicemi a jeho tmavé sluneční brýle mu spolehlivě odfiltrovaly, jak bylo venku krásně a jak to na ulicích tokalo a švitořilo nastávajícím jarem. On se přece dokázal povznést nad hlasy přírody, které velely – tak, je po zimě, koukej se jít množit! Což by stejně nemohl. Ono by to tak nějak fyziologicky nešlo. On se o to postaral.

Měl by jít dělat to, pro co ho sem poslali. Svádět. Ponoukat. Postrkovat z pomyslné skály a vyrovnávat tak konání těch… těch… těch druhých. Andělů a archandělů a dobrých víl a kýho ďasa ještě koho všechno. Tak. To by měl. Až na to, že po té neprovedené apokalypse by vlastně zase až tak neměl (pozn.: to proto, že On – ten druhý On - řekl, že se mu to nelíbí), ale to se jistě poddá. Však k čemu jinému by tady na světě byli, ne? On se přece neusadí a nepořídí si ženušku a nezačne chovat králíky, ne? Ne? Ne!

Crowley nasadil výraz naprostého odhodlání a zamířil odbočkou k nejbližšímu obchodního domu. Obchodní domy – to byl ráj (pozn.: jako ten metaforický ráj). Kde jindy byste na jednom místě našli tolik nespokojených, naštvaných a frustrovaných lidí? Snad jen v metru. Nebo na silnici. Nebo na úřadech. No… ono to vzato kolem a kolem vlastně nebylo až tak těžké. Stačilo jen vystoupit z auta, rozhlédnout se kolem, kdo právě šlápl do psího exkrementu, a už to bylo. A pak bylo dostačující prostě do něj dloubnout svým dlouhým prstem a za nějakou dobu byl ten člověk jejich.

Jenže to už nebylo ono. Crowleymu tohle nestačilo. Bylo to jako… mrhání jeho silami. Když něco, on se spíš soustředil na ty… hromadné přesuny na jejich stranu. Jenže to zase vyžadovalo určitý druh rafinovanosti a odhodlání, které teď postrádal. Protože když máte nervy v kýblu (pozn.: metaforicky), tak vám to přemýšlení moc nejde. A to platilo i o padlých andělech. Démonech. Čertech. Čerchmantech. Mocnostech pekelných. Prostě všech z jeho a vlastně i z té druhé strany.

Crowley si povzdechl a na místě zastavil. Brzdy Bentleye hlasitě zaskřípaly, ale auto se poslušně poddalo jeho vedení. To na něm taky miloval – to, že se na něj mohl spolehnout, že poslouchal jeho příkazy. Byl zcela a bez výhrad jeho.

Rozhlédl se kolem a měl chuť si nafackovat. Proč? Proč?! Proč, Bož-!!! Ehm. Neměl popouštět uzdu svému podvědomí, své fantazii, té… potvoře, která se mu usadila na prsou. Chm.

Protože tam… právě tam, na druhé straně ulice stál ten krám. Ten zpropadený, zašlý antikvariát, obchod, o který by si někteří kolemjdoucí ani kolo neopřeli, avšak… Avšak. Povzdechl si.

A v tom obchodě. V tom obchodě bydlel on.

Crowley zaúpěl a fláknul hlavou o volant. Bylo to v pytli. Teda v Soho.


	2. Dárek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azifaral a jeho... obchod.

II.

Bylo překrásné dopoledne. Slunce se i přes nesnáz zašlých okenních tabulí dokázalo prodrat dovnitř do obchodu a jeho paprsky jako závan čerstvého vzduchu pročeřily vlhkých zápach, který tam zcela úmyslně panoval. Azirafal se už od rána usmíval. Dokonce by si i pohvizdoval, tedy kdyby si andělé pohvizdovali. A vlastně proč ne? Dnešek byl prostě nádherný, Boží den.

Setrvával právě vzadu ve své svatyni (pozn.: v zadní místnosti jeho obchodu, kam žádný zákazník nikdy nevešel))a láskyplně oprašoval hřbety všech šedesáti knih proroctví a probíral se sbírkou skandálních Biblí, kterou dal za všechny ty roky na zemi dohromady, když tu cinkl zvonek na hlavních dveřích. Což bylo samo o sobě podivné, protože otevírací doba jeho obchodu už před půldruhou hodinou skončila a neměla začít dříve než na odpolední čaj (pozn.: čímž vším se náš anděl snažil odrazit své – jakékoliv - zákazníky a docílit toho, aby ho nechali na pokoji a poskytli prostor jeho sběratelské vášni. Podobné prakticky u nás však přejali některé instituce, např. pošta a úřady, tedy je na zváženou, zda-li jsou takové snahy vskutku účelné).

Azirafal otočil hlavu a jako dobrý soused spiderman si do obchodu okamžitě pospíšil vědom si toho, že neodradí-li svého potenciálního zákazníka zašlým zjevem budovy, pachem, neuspořádaností polic a příšernou otevírací dobrou, není mu asi pomoci a zasloužil by si trochu té Boží milosti.

„Evangelino?“

„Pa-pane Felle,“ vykoktala ze sebe dívka, která tam postávala, a lehce se začervenala. (Pozn.: Během šesti tisíc let strávených mezi lidmi se musel Azirafal přizpůsobit ledasčemu. V poslední době – zhruba v období tak posledních jedenácti staletí – šlo o úzus používat při označování osoby minimálně dvě jména. Čtenář se jistě dovtípí, jak vzniklo právě to jeho – Azirah Fell).

Evangelina Johnsonová byla poměrně pohledná brunetka ze sousedství, která tu a tam navštívila Azirafalův antikvariát a jednou či dvakrát mu dokonce i přinesla zákusek ke kávě. Azirafal tomu nepřikládal valného významu, přece jen jako bytost andělská v některých lidech podobné jednání ba přímo vyvolával. Jiní by ho nejraději zase hnali bičem, to byla ale věc jiná, no. Občas by prostě nepomohla ani všechna svěcená voda světa.

Což ale o Evangelině neplatilo. Ta byla velice milá, skoro roztomilá a… jak to tak právě vypadalo, nesla mu nějaký balíček.

„Krásný den, Evangelino, jak se vám dnes daří?“ oslovil ji anděl a dívka se začervenala ještě víc.

„Och, no, dobře, velmi dobře děkuji, pane Felle. A vám?“

„Rovněž velmi, dobře, děkuji. Co pro vás mohu udělat?“

„No, já… víte,“ začala a pozvedla balíček, který byl v podstatě stonem ošumtělých papírů převázaných lesklou stuhou, „vím, že sbíráte staré knihy a podobné věci. A tohle se v naší rodině… Totiž říkalo se, že to jsou dopisy Marie Stuartovny, však víte, ty s tou šifrou, když byla zavřená ve vězení, ale já nevím, tak jsem si říkala, že třeba vy…“

Ano, byla velmi roztomilá a Azirafal se nad ní přímo andělsky smiloval, když se zájmem shlédl na balíček dopisů a jal se ho prozkoumat.

Jenže v tu chvíli se staly dvě věci zároveň. Zaprvé - Evangelina dopisy stále třímala v rukách a jak Azirafal napřáhl ruku, ona ho namísto nich chytila s upřeným, zbožňujícím pohledem druhou rukou za zápěstí. Zadruhé – dveře do obchodu se prudce otevřely a v nich stál Crowley. A vypadal divoce. Ba přímo pekelně… nasrstěně.

Další sled událostí Evangelina jako obyčejná lidská bytost rozhodně nemohla pojmout, ale došlo k tomu asi takto: Azirafal se zachvěl, neboť místností, jako by projel kulový blesk (pozn.: tentokrát ne metaforicky, neboť každý přece ví, že kulové blesky jsou produktem pekelným), vlhký zápach promísil ostrý závan síry a tam, kde stál ještě před okamžikem Crowley, byly vypálené flek, jako by se tam někdo postavil na rozžhavených podpatcích.

„Crow-“ hlesl Azirafal a užuž vykročil směrem k němu, ale jak už jsme zmínili v předešlém odstavci, náš Crowley (pozn.: s nervy stále v kýblu) byl už dávno ten tam, resp. znovu ve svém autě na cestě kdo-ví-kam.

(Pozn.: Nakonec vyšlo najevo, že to nebyly dopisy Marie Stuartovny, ale rafinovaný šprým jednoho z Johnsonových předků a pokus Evangeliny dostat se Azifaralovi, když ne do kalhot, tak alespoň vylákat ho na rande. Pro příběh to však není podstatné, proto se tím nebudeme dále zabývat.)


	3. „Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kamaráde, pomůžeš mi?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Crowley se nám poněkud... naštval.

III.

Crowley se opět řítil ulicemi Londýna a rychlost jeho automobilu se tentokrát zvyšovala exponenciálně. Někomu hodlal zatopit. Hodně pěkně (resp. hodně nepěkně) zatopit. Tak, aby se škvařil ve vlastní šťávě a nakonec z něj zbyl jen mastnej flek. Tak! A támhle podobnou nebohou oběť spatřil. Ona (resp. on) sice seděla u stolku před hospůdkou vzdálenou asi kilometr, ale při rychlosti, jakou se Crowley přibližoval, tam byl stejně v půlvteřině. Měl štěstí, že ulice v této části Londýna byly postavené rovně, tedy měl dokonce i přímou dráhu.

S grácií sobě vlastní zastavil před zmiňovanou hospůdkou s příhodným názvem U dvou zmijí a zaslechl právě větu: „Chtěl bych se líbat s jednou slečnou, ale neumím to, kámo, pomůžeš mi?" Načež k těm dvěma přiskočil a dlaněmi je přitlačil obličeji k sobě, aby si to teda řádně užili.

A bylo to… uspokojující. Oči mu rudě žhnuly, jeho jazyk sebou slastně mrskal ze strany na stranu, jak tam na ně shlížel jako na mrzký hmyz, zatímco zmíněný kamarád a jeho kamarád (pozn.: aktuálně už zřejmě bývalý kamarád) tak trochu netušili, o co šlo, ale přesto se jejich fyzická těla tetelila nadpozemskou rozkoší. (Pozn.: Co se dělo s jejich myšlením po aktu, raději ani nechtějte vědět.)

„Tááááák,“ zachechtal se Crowley temně, „a teď máš na vrub hříchů zapsáno sexuální harašení bez konsenzu. Háhááá!“

A tak se v knize hříchů jistého Petera Ducksona obrátil list a Crowleymu se do celoročního bodovacího systému přisypal černý a červený korálek (jeden za vynucené smilstvo a druhý za zárodek nenávisti ke všemu, co nebylo ve slušné společnosti normální – tedy různobarevnými ponožkami počínaje a hrou na poníky konče).

(Pozn. 1: Musíme si představit, že peklo je něco jako děsivá varianta střední školy. A jelikož každá taková hierarchická společnost musí mít nutně pro své úspěšné fungování známkovací systém a jelikož ani zdaleka všichni agenti pekla nebyli gramotní, přistoupili nadřízení po několika jiných sofistikovanějších, avšak neúspěšných systémech na jednoduché bodování za pomoci kuliček. Jestli je pak výherci navlékli na nit a nechali se zapsat do Guinessovy knihy rekordů nebo je přeměnili na čokoládu a udávili se s ní, tak daleko můj výzkum nesahá, jisté však je to, že čím víc jste měli kuliček, tím větší jste byli machr a tím větší šanci jste pak měli na nějaký ten pěkný a výstižný titul před jménem.)

(Pozn. 2: V nebi to fungovalo obdobně, jen šlo o kuličky přízračně bílé a povznesené, a jelikož i andělé byli nad takové věci povzneseni – třebaže tam uměli počítat všichni – bylo to celé velmi, velmi povznášející.)

(Pozn. k poznámkám č. 1. a 2: A proto se na to Azirafal a Crowley všechno svorně vykašlali a raději zůstali na svých detašovaných pracovištích pěkně nohama na zemi.)


	4. Jablko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafal si zavzpomíná.

IV.

A zatímco Crowley si svůj temperament vybíjel na nebohých lidech, Azirafal se pokoušel co nejzdvořileji rozloučit s Evangelinou, která však vypadala, že je s ním zaháčkovaná, takže by byl zázrak, kdyby se mu to podařilo v nějakém příhodném čase.

Počkat – zázrak! To bylo ono.

Jenže… víte, jak to je s anděly a těmi jejich morálními zásadami – žádné zázraky ve vlastní prospěch a tak dále. No, ale takový božský zásah v cizí dobro? Inu, najednou se stalo, že jeden z těch dopisů v balíčku přece jen napsala sama Marie Stuartovna a že měla Evangelina najednou plné práce s tím, aby si rozmyslela, jak ten budoucí majlant utratí. A nejlépe na Bahamách! (Pozn.: Azirafal byl hrdým majitelem většiny těch usvědčujících dopisů a ještě hrdější byl na to, že je získal přímo od Sira Francise Walsinghama. Sledoval tehdy ten soudní proces s opravdovým zájmem, a třebaže by mělo být zcela zřejmé, na kterou stranu se postaví – přece jen, Marie se pokusila nechat Alžbětu zabít – jenže každá mince má dvě strany a on si to už v té době moc dobře uvědomoval, byl přece středověk a středověk byl… doopravdy středověký.)

Když byl s tou banalitou hotový a zastyděl se za to jen maličko, oprášil si ruce o svůj světlý tvídový oblek a jal se uvažovat o tom, co se s jeho přítelem asi dělo.

Přítel… možná to bylo silné slovo na dvě bytosti z oddělených stran a možná za to mohlo těch šest tisíc let, které spolu strávili tak nějak pospolitě na zemi, ale od toho památného jablka, vlastně ještě pře tím osudovým jablkem o něm prostě jinak smýšlet ani nedokázal. Někdy si říkal, že to bylo právě včera, kdy se s ním setkal poprvé.

_Byl krásný den. Ony v ráji byly všechny dny krásné, od toho to byl ráj. Takže byl krásný den a nebyl to ani první den stvoření, kdy se vyčlenilo světlo z tmy, ani druhý den, kdy bylo vytvořeno nebe, ani ten třetí, kdy byla země oddělena od moře a vše se zazelenalo, dokonce asi ten čtvrtý, kdy se rozzářilo slunce a zasvítil měsíc, a už vůbec ne ten pátý, kdy vznikala vodní a vzdušná zvířena. Nebyl to dokonce ani ten památný šestý den, kdy se objevila zvířata na souši a k tomu přibyli první lidé. Ovšem mohl to být sedmý den, který je považován za den odpočinku, a používáme podmiňovacího způsobu, neboť v nebi se toho dne hodně pilo a vůbec se jinak slavilo, možná poprvé a rozhodně takto velkolepě naposledy. Takže to mohlo být sedmého dne nebo to už mohl být jeho sklonek nebo naopak brzký počátek dne osmého. Vážně, až tak divoké to bylo, že šli všichni spát až po půlnoci._

_Azirafal – tehdy ještě anděl-mlíčňák (pozn. i když to byli v té době vlastně všichni, třebaže o tom ti vylíhlí o minutu dříve nechtěli ani slyšet – to byli pak andělé-zelenáči a andělé-začátečníci) – se té noci sedmého/osmého dne (pozn. vážně je to fuk a perfekcionisti prominou) rozloučil se svými kolegy, jelikož již zatoužil po odpočinku. No a jak se tak potuloval po božím háji, aby tam někde složil hlavu, zavítal do míst, kde byla tráva obzvláště měkká a stromy tam poskytovaly ten nejlepší stín (pozn.: ano, byla noc, ale stín je stín, i když není) a náhoda tomu chtěla, že to bylo právě u budoucího Stromu poznání. A tam se usadil a tam začal dřímat._

_A pak najednou uslyšel syčení. Přímo nad sebou._

_„Ssssssss.“_

_Anděl vyskočil na nohy a tasil… klacek, který instinktivně sebral pod stromem. „Stůj, kdo je tam?!“ zvolal bojovně. (Pozn.: Proč se vlastně připravoval k boji, není známo, možná to byl nějaký reflex anděla-mlíčňáka, možná na něj byl ten božský nektar prostě jen silný, jisté však bylo, že bezmála vzápětí se uklidnil a uvolnil a pak zdvořile pronesl: „Bylo byste tak laskavo, boží stvoření, a ukázalo mi svou podobu?“)_

_A laskavé boží stvoření mu v tu ránu hupslo na ramena. (Pozn.:Je nutné podotknout, že teď se Azirafal vyděsil jen docela, docela malinko – asi jako vaše maminka, když se na nedělní oběd pro tchýni zdrcne svíčková – zcela pramalinko)._

_„Kdo… kdo jsi?“ vydechl pak anděl a zakoktal se jen drobet, když se zahleděl do rudých korálkovitých očí svého společníka._

_„Očividně had,“ odpovědělo to stvoření._

_„Opusť,“ odpověděl Azirafal, „ještě jsem se nestihl seznámit s celou zvířecí kartotékou, proto ti děkuji za osvětlení.“_

_„Hmmmm,“ broukl had a naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu a mrsknul při tom rozeklaným, tmavým jazykem. „Voníš hezky.“_

_„Dě-kuji,“ odpověděl anděl stydlivě a pak k němu zkusmo vztáhl ruce, neboť mít kolem krku hada mu přišlo lehce nepříjemně (pozn. opět netuše proč). „Nevadilo by ti…“_

_„Och, proč ne. Na stromě jsem už byl, klidně to chvíli zvládnu na zemi. Obzvláště v tak dobré společnosti.“_

_A tak ho potěšený Azirafal opatrně položil na zem a usadil se k němu._

_Nastala chvíle zamyšleného ticha._

_„Takže se nakonec rozhodlo, že bude zvířena mluvit lidskou řečí?“ ozval se po chvíli Azirafal._

_Had zamrkal. Jednou, dvakrát._

_„No… však víš,“ jal se to vysvětlovat anděl. „Rozumíš mi, já zas tobě, tak… no… a vypadáš taky celkem rozumně a navíc jsi tady přímo mezi námi…“_

_Hadovi v očích posměšně zablesklo a škublo mu v koutku. „To myslíš vážně?“_

_„No… ne?“_

_Had nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a pak si povzdechl. Tohle bude těžké… A pak si vzpomněl na svou podstatu a zaradoval se. Anebo ne, vlastně to bude zábava._

_„Jsem Crawly.“ (Pozn.: Náš Crowley se původně jmenoval Crawly, pak však zjistil, že mu takové jméno nevyhovuje a rozhodl se pro změnu. Vskutku to vylepšil, nemyslíte?)_

_Anděl se otřepal ze své zahanbující chvilku a celý se rozzářil. „Azirafal, těší mne!“_

A Azirafal se usmíval ještě teď, když si na tu odvěkou historii vzpomněl. Tehdy byl ještě naivní, naplněný vším tím božstvím až po okraj. (Pozn.: Tedy ne, že teď by už nebyl, jen byl teď už i malinko… lidštější.)

Ale konec nostalgie, nastal čas… jednat.


	5. "Jako bych byl neviditelný."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley v baru.

V.  
Crowleyho jsme opustili ve chvíli, kdy začal londýňanům znepříjemňovat jejich už tak nepříjemný život, pak mu to ale přišlo jako otřepaná písnička a rozhodl se, že raději utopí svou frustraci v alkoholu. Zapadl tedy ke Dvěma zmijím.  
Za barem v tom podniku naléval barman Tom. Byl to malý kulhající muž s hrbem na zádech – ale ne, špatná pohádka, to byla ta o tom kouzelném chlapečkovi s jizvou na čele ve tvaru blesku. Tedy náš Tom byl naopak mladý, příjemný chlápek, který si svou službu zpříjemňoval rozhovory s hosty.  
Crowley se usadil na barovou stoličku a pokusil se opít kvalitní whisky. Což šlo s jeho podstatou samo o sobě dost špatně. Ale když do toho dá jeden srdce a dost odhodlání (pozn.: a velké množství stříbrné pásky), nakonec se povede všechno.  
Barman nalil Crowleymu, který si raději objednával rovnou po dvou, další skleničky, naučeným pohybem mu je poslal přímo před něj a pak na něj pohlédl zkušeným okem a prohlásil:  
„Ženská, co?“  
Crowley otráveně zvedl oči stále schované za slunečními brýlemi. „A proč by to nemohly být prachy nebo práce?“  
„Kdepak,“ zavrtěl barman hlavou a začal utěrkou leštit sklenice, jak to dělával ve chvílích volna. „Takhle dokáže jednoho voddělat jen ženská.“  
Z Crowleyho na to vypadlo jen: „Chmmmm.“  
„A tak co?“ nedal se barman. „Odkopla tě a našla si jinýho týpka? Nebo je nedobytná jak harpyje a tváří se jako bys byl neviditelnej?“  
„Tak něco,“ podotkl Crowley polohlasně a znovu se řádně napil.  
„Hmmmhmm, to znám,“ pokýval hlavou barman a pak se opřel rukama o bar a spiklenecky se k němu naklonil. „Na to je jen jedna rada, kamaráde. Jen jedna.“  
Crowley na něj zíral a čekal, co z něj vypadne.  
Jenže Tom byl zřejmě zběhlý v dramatizaci, a tak si dal pár vteřin na čas.  
„Jaká!?“ vyštěkl Crowley.  
„Kytky,“ vypadlo z barmana nakonec a tvářil se při tom, jak to někdy dělával Pán Bůh – tedy, jako že zná všechny pravdy světa, ale s žádnou se nehodlá podělit. Což naštěstí nebyl barmanův případ.  
„Kytky?“ hlesl Crowley nedůvěřivě.  
„Kytky,“ přisvědčil barman a začal znovu nedbale leštit sklo. „Každej den kytku, kámo. Každej den jí někde nech kytku a jinak nic. Nakonec to nevydrží žádná a bude se moct přetrhnout, aby tě dostala sama.“  
Crowley nad tím na moment zauvažoval a pak řekl jen: „Kytky….“  
Barman se spokojeně usmál. Jeho práce byla skvělá. Byl skoro něco jako strážník lidských životů – ten, co dokáže pomáhat a chránit.  
Crowleymu teď zbývalo jen zjistit, jestli to opravdu bylo to, co chtěl.


	6. „Ze všech barů na světě si musel vybrat ten můj."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V baru.

VI.

Stejnou dobu, jakou trvala cesta k hospůdce Crowleymu autem, trval i Azirafalovi jeho let. Stačilo, když před svým antikvariátem roztáhl bělostná křídla, párkrát (pozn.: přesně 133 krát) s nimi máchl ve vzduchu a přitom sledoval Crowleyho stopu. Za ta léta to již nebylo těžké. Táhla se jako krvavá linka přímo před jeho zrakem. (Pozn.: Že po světě létali andělé a vy jste je přesto nikdy nezahlédli ani koutkem oka, není nikterak neobvyklé – zaprvé totiž existuje selektivní slepota a za druhé přece jen těžko zahlédnou bytost, jíž je zázrak neviditelnosti vlastní.)

Nakonec si své podezření, že je na správném místě, potvrdil díky tomu starobylému, nablýskanému automobilu pečlivě zaparkovanému na ulici.

Takže to s Crowleym ještě nebylo tak zlé. To bylo vskutku dobré znamení. Pokud by se totiž tomu autu jednou něco stalo, začal by si o něj opravdu dělat starosti. (Pozn.: To neplatilo v případě, že mělo jako před půlrokem dojít ke konci světa – tehdy Crowley dokázal svůj oprašovaný Bentley zcela zničit při své zběsilé jízdě do Dolního Tadfieldu, a přesto by ho Azirafal nikdy nepovažoval za příčetnějšího.)

Azirafal vešel do hospody a netuše, jaký rozruch způsobí už svým zjevem, nehledě na božskou auru, namířil si to přímo ke Crowleymu rozvalenému u baru i na něm.

Pokud by to čtenáře zajímalo, celý ten rozruch vyvolal jistý zanedbaně vypadající štangast, který si s průpovídkou: „No, to si už děláte prdel, chlapi, a takovýhle patron si ze všech barů musel vybrat zrovna ten můj. Ještě, aby to byl nějakej přiteplenej buzík, jako před chvilej ty dva venku, a to už to tady můžem rovnou vycídit na růžovo,“ odplivl na zem těsně vedle Crowleyho boty z hadí kůže.

Od našeho padlého anděla se ale dočkal jen polohlasné reakce: „To je v poho, dědo, tenhle je bezpohlavní,“ než znovu složil hlavu barovou desku a pokračoval v blaženém odpočinku.

Pokud by se čtenář domníval, že bude následovat něco jako: „Komu říkáš dědo, ty jeden cucáku!“ nebo „A co kurva znamená to bezpohlavní?“, bude bohužel zklamán, neboť všechny spory byly najednou jako zázrakem zažehnány a všem přítomným se u srdce rozlil takový ten blažený pocit, jako když právě dostanete talíř čerstvě usmažených lívanců s borůvkami a se šlehačkou.

Azirafal došel ke Crowleymu a položil mu ruku na rameno. A pak ho se slovy: „Pojď, můj milý, odvedu tě domů,“ skutečně odvedl domů. (Pozn.: To jste nečekali, co, vy zvrhlíci?)


	7. Ve víně je pravda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Vino Veritas.

VII.

Crowleyho byt se nacházel v Mayfair, sotva sedm bloků od Azirafalova obchodu a bydliště v jednom v Soho a tudíž i jen pár bloků od zmiňované hospody U dvou zmijí.

Ten byt byl dokonalým prototypem skvělé koupě – byl prostorný, světlý, byl elegance sama, s bílým koženým nábytkem a neustále plnou ledničkou. Dvě telefonní linky a k nim připojený záznamník byly důležité v původním příběhu, proto je nyní jen zmíníme, ale květiny, květiny ty opomenout nelze, neboť, jak víme z minulé kapitoly, mohly by být důležité pro náš příběh současný.

Tedy, ať se Crowley ve svém bytě o ostatní věci nezajímal sebevíc, květinám naopak věnoval pozornost velkou. Všechny byly skvostné, zelené, dokonalé a náležitě prosperovaly a Crowley byl velmi pyšný, jak na ně zapůsobila síla jeho osobnosti. (Pozn. pro zapomnětlivce: Celá myšlenka působení Crowleyho osobnosti tkvěla v tom, že k nim promlouval. A při tom promlouvání se v nich snažil vypěstovat strach z Boha a ještě větší z něj samého. Stalo-li se, že některá z květinek prosperovala méně, byla snad povadlá nebo měla světlejší listy, Crowley ji jednoho dne vzal na obchůzku bytem a přitom jí dovolil, aby se rozloučila se svými bývalými kolegyněmi. Když ji pak odnášel pryč, vždy si dal záležet na tom, aby se navracel s prázdným květináčem, který pak několik dní vystavoval těm ostatním na odiv. Jeho květiny byly nádherné, nádherné díky svému strachu.)

Všechno tohle Azirafal věděl. Koneckonců, jeden toho o tom druhém dost zjistí při nenápadném krmení kachen v parku (kde se jako správní znepřátelení agenti informovali o postupu druhé strany) nebo při schůzkách v kavárně nebo při telefonních rozhovorech a definitivě i při návštěvách toho druhého u něj doma. (Pozn.: Tohle jsme asi mohli zmínit hned na začátku, pak bychom však přišli o ty kachny, víme?)

Proto Azirafal věděl, kde přesně Crowleyho byt leží, i to, že má pod rohožkou, na níž byl nápis IN VINO VERITAS, náhradní klíč.

Během cesty do Crowleyho bytu panovalo v autě ponuré ticho a jediné slovo, které anděl ze svého společníka dostal, bylo kategorické: „Ne,“ když ho sesunutého na sedadle spolujezdce zdvořile požádal, zda by nemohl vystřízlivět.

Průlom mlčení nastal až před vchodem do bytu. Azirafal už si skoro zoufal, ale pak si neodpustil začít jejich společně stvořený vtípek.

„Ve víně je pravda?“ zeptal se, když odmykal.

Crowley pozvedl hlavu a trochu zacukal obočím (pozn.: přes ty jeho sluneční brýle bylo vážně houby vidět). Pak ale rázně kývl hlavou a konečně odpověděl: „Ve víně je pravda. A taky v medovině, brandy, rumu, whisky, absintu, tequille, slivovici, ořechovce, višňovce, třešňovce, meruňkovici, rakiji, saké, dokonce i v pivu, jen v burčáku není, ten vymyslel Belfegor a ten je línej jak hovado na to, aby tam bylo i smítko pravdy. Takže ne. V burčáku není. Ale je i v araku, anisette, brazilské cachace, hodně jí bylo v benediktine a chartreuse, dokud je ještě vyráběli první mniši, rozhodně je v koňaku, fernetu i becherovce, dokonce i v ginu a griotce. …A nesmíme zapomenout na cherry a na starýho Toma a na…“

Crowley recitoval dál a Azirafal si oddechl. Vyjmenovávání všeho alkoholu světa bylo rozhodně lepší než napjaté, dusivé ticho. A Crowley teď vypadal… vlastně ani nevypadal jako opilý, možná ani přešlý. Celkem vesele odhodil své tmavé sako na pohovku a rozvalil se na křesle s nohama na jednom opěradle a rukou přes to druhé, a zatímco vyhlížel oknem ven na ulice Londýna, mluvil a mluvil a mluvil, dokud najednou… neusnul.

A Azirafal se způsobně usadil na pohovku (pozn.: poté, co dotyčné sako pověsil na ramínko do skříně) a rozhodl se, že mu bude dělat čestnou stráž.


	8. Láska a nenávist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley spí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu se mi to zdepkoidnělo, ale naštěstí to trvalo jen chvilku a za jednu, dvé část to bylo zas pryč. Uff.

VIII.  
Přísně a prakticky vzato démoni žádný spánek nepotřebovali (pozn.: a ani andělé ne, obě strany byly konec konců stvořeny ze stejné podstaty). Občas si rádi zahiberovali, aby dokázali přečkat nějaké ty ošklivé časy (pozn.: třeba jako to Crowley udělal v tom nepěkném čtrnáctém století), občas nějakou dobu prolenošili a občas ji i prospali. Ale nutnost to nebyla. Crowley si však za ta léta mezi lidmi tolik zvykl na jejich způsob života, že nějaký ten spánek, pokud přímo nepotřeboval, tak rozhodně vyhledával. Koneckonců to většinou byl velmi příjemně a kvalitně strávený čas.  
Ale ne dnes.  
Dnešní spánek nebyl očistný, i když o ten by Crowley rovněž nestál.  
V tom snu se mu vzdaloval. Neustále se mu vzdaloval. Ať se snažil sebevíc, on byl naopak dál a dál. Crowley už běžel, co mu síly stačily, ale anděl jako by ho snad ani nevnímal. S plamenným mečem pevně sevřeným v dlani kráčel odhodlaně konečné bitvě vstříc. A nejhorší na tom všem možná nebylo to, že mu unikal a kam měl namířeno. Nejhorší na tom všem bylo to, co by se stalo, kdyby se otočil a vyrazil proti němu. Jako nepřítel. Jako… odvěký nepřítel. S plamennou nenávistí v těch nádherných očích.  
Ne… K tomu nesmí nikdy dojít. Ne! Ne! „Ne!“  
Probudil se udýchaný a s rozpálenou tváří, jako by doopravdy uběhl pár mil (pozn.: a byl přitom zároveň i člověk, Crowley by se jinak samozřejmě nezadýchal ani tak). A do očí mu ze vzdálenosti několika centimetrů starostlivě hleděl anděl, jednou rukou svíral jeho rameno, druhou ho jemně, takovým tím utěšujícím způsobem hladil po tváři. Nemluvil, jen byl. Tady a teď, jako nějaká nadpozemská kotva.  
Crowley oči znovu přivřel. Netušil, kde se mezi nebem a peklem brala všechna ta nenávist a zášť, že měla vést až ke konci světa, neboť si byl jistý, že na počátku byla všude opravdová láska (pozn.: i Crowley byl ve skrytu romantik – anebo za to mohly všechny ty slaďárny, které poslední dobou dávali na každém kanálu a nedalo se jim uniknout), věděl ale jistě, že bydlet by nechtěl tam ani tam a že pokud byl někde pro něj jako pro démona ráj, tak to bylo tady, v tuhle chvíli a vlastně tak nějak teď. (Pozn.: A že jestli ta pitomá Káča na jeho anděla ještě jednou jen sáhne, tak že už si na zadek nesedne, fakt!)


	9. Let

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley a Azirafa hovoří.

IX.   
(Pozn.: Pokud čtenáři čekali, že teď už na to teda vlítnou, mají smolíka, neboť tohle není zvrhlý příběh plný sexu, tohle je zvrhlý příběh o dvou idiotech a o autorce, která jim dělá příšerné věci.)  
Bílý konferenční stolek byl prostřený a zaplněný jídlem sladkých, slaných i kyselých chutí. Z šálků umně usazených na podšálcích se jen kouřilo a dokonce tam stály i skleničky na víno a plná lahev položená na dosah byla neustále vychlazená na tu správnou teplotu. A přesto to nebylo žádné rande. To se jen Azirafal snažil vyjít vstříc přítelovým potřebám. A taky ho trochu potěšit.   
A stále to asi nebylo dost.  
Pojedli. Popili. Trochu si i popovídali („Co se stalo?“ „Ale nic.“ „Jak nic?“ „No však to znáš, nic.“ „Aha, tohle nic.“ „Jojo.“ „No tě pic…“), přesto se náš anděl nedokázal zbavit pocitu, že je něco špatně.  
Vybídl proto znovu svého přítele, aby se mu svěřil a dokonce do toho vložil i trochu své andělskosti…  
…na což Crowley jen obrátil oči v sloup a ušklíbl se. Nebyl démon pro nic za nic.  
Ale i to byl posun.  
Nakonec se Crowley slitoval nebo možná rezignoval. Z andělovy strany pohovky to bylo špatně poznat.  
„No, dobře, koneckonců, takové věci musíte řešit taky. Tak co bys dělal…“ začal, „kdyby sis na někoho brousil zuby…“  
„Brousil zuby?“ zeptal se anděl nechápavě a skočil mu přitom do řeči.  
„Prostě, kdybys za někým lítal jako magor,“ zkusil to Crowley znovu.  
Anděl pozvedl obočí.  
„Kdybys měl někoho v merku. …Kdybys po někom jel. Nic? …No, kdybys po někom pálil, jasný?“  
„Aha,“ usmál se anděl vědoucně, „kdyby sis na někoho myslel.“  
„Jasně. Takže…“ začal znovu Crowley, „co bys dělal, kdyby sis na někoho myslel a pak bys ho načapal na švestkách s někým…“  
„Mluvíme o opravdových švestkách?“ vmísil se mu do toho opět Azirafal a ten jeho výraz byl tak nevinný, že…  
„Ne! Nemluvíme! …Prostě kdybys ho načapal, jak se šmajchluje… jak je ti do budoucna nevěrný s někým jiným…“  
Crowley už teď litoval, že o tom vůbec začínal (pozn.: ale kupodivu ho začalo zajímat, kolik synonym by asi dokázal vysypat z rukávu).  
„Do budoucna nevěrný s někým jiným?“ zopakoval anděl trochu zaraženě.  
A tak Crowley jen přikývl, že ano.  
„Hmmmm…“ zamyslel se anděl a promnul si bradu. „Domnívám se, že kdybych byl na místě někoho takového…“ začal a Crowley měl sto chutí jít si okusovat nehty (pozn.: což sice nebylo společensky přípustné, ale jemu to v zásadě bylo fuk… kdyby si tím zároveň nezničil image, takže nic), „nejprve bych se zajímal o jeho blaho.“  
Huh. „Cože?“  
„No, zajímal bych se, jaký ten vztah je. Jestli jde o něco krátkodobého nebo to má budoucnost, jestli je ten dotyčný šťastný a spokojený, jestli to je zdravý vztah. Prostě takové věci.“  
Crowley zamrkal. Takhle nad tím vlastně ani neuvažoval, ale jako první úkol na seznam si zapsal – proklepnout Evangelinu Johnsonovou a pak ji, doufejme, odsunout z cesty. (Pozn.: V té době ještě netušil, že dotyčná dívka už dávno v cestě nebyla a naopak urychleně balila na Bahamy.)  
„Pomohl jsem ti?“  
Crowley byl ale ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách a nereagoval.   
„Crowley?“  
„Hmm, co?“ Padlý anděl zvedl hlavu a nepřítomný výraz na jeho tváři se lehce vyjasnil. Jasně, konverzace teď, odklízení z cesty později.  
Azirafal se usmál a potřásl hlavou. A pak si na něco vzpomněl. „Co jsi mi to dnes ráno vlastně chtěl?“  
V Crowleyho vědomí se na okamžik utvořila černá díra, ale pak se mu v něm znovu zažehlo. Díky pekelným plamenům aspoň za to. „Totiž… říkal jsem si,“ pronesl tak ležérně, jak dokázal, „jestli… nezajdeme do kina?“  
Teď bylo na andělovi, aby vypadal překvapeně. „Do kina?“ zeptal se a pak nedůvěřivě dodal: „Ale nebude to nic takového jako posledně v osmdesátém sedmém, že ne?“  
Pozn.: Když bral Crowley Azirafala do kina naposledy, sdělil mu jen jednu věc, a to, že se tam bude tancovat. Azirafal totiž tanec miloval, sám jeden čas tančil gavotu (wikipedie píše, že gavota je starý francouzský tanec zpravidla v sudém taktu a s dvoučtvrťovým předtaktím, jehož tempo je zpravidla mírné, tedy ani příliš rychlé, ani vyloženě pomalé), třebaže to pro něj jako pro anděla nebylo vůbec typické, a rozhodně se na něj rád díval. Co mu však Crowley neřekl, bylo, že film se jmenuje Hříšný tanec a že se tam bude tancovat mnoha odlišnými a na tehdejší dobu pokrokovými způsoby. Nutno však podotknout, že náš milý anděl mohl být rád, že nedopadl hůř, Crowley ho taky mohl vzít třeba na… Smrtonosnou zbraň nebo na Predátora, že?


	10. Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley a Azirafal jdou do kina.

X.   
Věděli jste, že v Londýně existovalo kino, kde jste při vstupu jako bonus obdrželi květinu? Azirafal to nevěděl a přesto vcházel do malého, útulného sálu s překrásnou, bílou růží v ruce. Crowley žádnou růži neměl, akce se prý vztahovala na jeden kus na pár.  
A jak to tak vypadalo, tak podobná květinová záplava nezahrnovala jen kino. Další růži, tentokrát lehounce růžovou, dostal anděl v kavárně, kam si po filmu zašli posedět a zkonzultovat dojmy. A opět to prý nemělo nějaký zvláštní význam, leda by tamější obsluha slavila měsíční výročí svatého Valentýna, ale to by se spíš stalo v Americe než na ostrovech, že.  
Třetí růže – rudá – ležela na sedadle spolujezdce v bentley a Crowley nedokázal vysvětlit, jak se tam dostala. Zamumlal jen něco o propracované síti vandalských otrapů, kteří se baví rozhazováním kytek všude kolem sebe, a pak nastartoval a se slovy, že se musí soustředit na řízení, odrazil s autem od chodníku.  
Suma sumárum to byl příjemný, květinovou vůní prosycený den. A když k tomu připočteme, že ho Crowley ještě vzal na film, kde vystupovala jistá lidmi přetransformovaná varianta andělů bojující za správnou věc za pomoci plamenných mečů (pozn.: ve volném překladu se jednalo prostě o maraton Star Wars, ale Azirafal si to vyložil po svém, víme?), skoro to nemohlo být ani lepší…


	11. Nedorozumění

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odpověď na otázku.

XII.   
Tak a bylo to tady. V minulé části jsme se dozvěděli, že náš nedovtípivý anděl položil zcela Zásadní otázku. A Crowleymu se v té chvíli promítlo v hlavě to nepřeberné množství scénářů, ve které to mohlo vyústit.  
V jedné z těch variant to totálně podělal, když všechno popřel. V jiné to celé vybouchlo, když přiznal barvu.   
V další a v několika jiných případech na to vlítli přímo na tomhle stole nebo si to nalepení na polici s knihami rozdali v otevřeném obchodě nebo se (pozn.: a to pouze jednou) dostali doopravdy až do postele.   
V jedné alternativě ho Azirafal nikdy nechtěl vidět a zazněla slova jako: „Ty odporný Satanáši, už se s tebou do skonání věků nechci setkat!“ a v jiném už ho nikdy nechtěl pustit („Nikdy tě nepustím!“ – což bylo mimochodem rovněž děsivé).   
V dalším případě jím pohrdal („Jak by sis jen mohl myslet, že bych ti – TOBĚ – dovolil…“). V jiném se ho dokonce štítil („…se mně dotknout!“).   
Dumal nad tím tolik nocí a přišel na tolik způsobu, jak pohořet ale třeba i ne (pozn.: začal o to na rozdíl od Pána Boha házel v kostky a došlo mu – jako tolika matematikům před ním, že šance jsou pade na pade), až mu bylo samotnému jeho samého líto.   
Nakonec si řekl, že když přežil peklo a apokalypsu, ke které nakonec nedošlo, (pozn.: a to příšerné čtrnácté století) jistě dokáže přežít i následujících třicet vteřin.  
A tak šel nakonec s kůží na trh a namísto protiotázky jako: „A co tě k t domněnce vede, anděli?“ řekl jen: „Ano.“


	12. Měsíc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Květiny. Květiny...

XI.  
Měsíc. Celý měsíc podstrkával Crowley ty kytky a už se skoro cítil jako květinář a ne démon na misi. I když ta květinová mise byla někdy skoro zábavnější a poutavější a vyžadovala až pekelnou důmyslnost. Protože přicházet na stále nové a nové způsoby, jak Azirafalovi věnovat květinu, byla skutečně výzva.  
Vyjmenujme z Azirafalova pohledu ty nejzajímavější případy.  
Sušená a vylisovaná bledule se z čista jasna objevila v knize, kterou anděl právě četl.  
Žlutý narcis mu přinesla poměrně dosti překvapená kachna, když je s Crowleym v parku u sv. Jakuba jako pravidelně ládovali pečivem a starali se o to, aby pěkně ztloustly.  
Za oknem se mu objevila fialka vymalovaná mrazem, třebaže teploty se držely nad nulou. Bohužel to dlouho nevydržela a sotva si jí Azirafal všiml, byla pryč. Možná to byla jen jeho přílišná představivost.  
Kytici fialových irisů mu doručila až do domu zásilková služba, žádný vzkaz k ní nebyl připojen.  
Jednou k němu přiběhl pes voříškovité rasy a v hubě třímal bílou gerberu. Bohužel byla oslintaná a sežvýkaná tak moc, že ji Azirafal odmítl z chodníku, kam ji před jeho nohama upustil, sebrat. Bylo mu to ale velmi líto.  
K účtence v potravinách zřejmě od nynějška patřila i kytička sedmikrásek.  
Jednou mu svazek konvalinek spadl přímo na hlavu. Ten ale raději zvedl (koneckonců žádné sliny tam nenašel) a nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli to nebyla nějaká skrytá narážka ze Shora.  
Na rohu za Azirafalovým obchodem rozdával kopretiny bezdomovec.  
Šéfkuchař v jeho oblíbeném sushi baru mu do řasy umě zabalil pampelišku. Kupodivu to vůbec nechutnalo zle.  
Na deštníku, který v rychlosti popadl, když musel vyrazit ven a pršelo, měl najednou vzor s maceškami.  
V jedné restauraci si objednal zelený čaj a oni mu omylem přinesli v průhledné konvičce čaj kvetoucí jasmínový. Azirafal byl moc zdvořilý na to, aby je na jejich chybu upozornil, a když se čaj plně rozvil, objevil se vskutku nádherný, oranžový květ, kterému se prý říkalo „císařská lilie“.  
Jeho osušky začaly vonět po levanduli.  
Ubrousky u prostřeného stolu v Ritzu, kam s Crowleym občasně zavítali, zřejmě začal personál skládat do tvaru leknínu.  
Jednou mu doručili balíček a v něm byla drobounká brož s drahokamy a perličkou uprostřed. Vypadala jako malinkatá orchidej. Azirafal neodolal a když si ji vyzkoušel, zjistil, že se mu přesně hodí do klopy.  
Šel si opatřit nové kapesní hodinky a nejvíce mu padly do oka právě ty s květinovým vzorem.  
Neznámé dítě mu na ulici podalo obrázek s „kytiškou“. Usmál se na něj a poděkoval. Ta holčička prožije moc šťastné dětství.  
Plyšovou květinu si ani neuměl představit, přesto si k němu jednoho dne našla sama cestu, a když jí zmáčkl list, dokonce začala zpívat písničku Heaven for Everyone. Trochu ho to vyděsilo a raději už nikdy nic neuváženě nemačkal.  
Zato kytice různobarevných květin z frézovaných hoblin jako by byla stvořená do zadní místnosti jeho obchodu, spolu s těmi ostatními, které jako zázrakem zůstávaly stále čerstvé a krásné (pozn.: a nepadal z nich žádný pil, to by Azirafal svým sbírkám nemohl udělat).  
A tak to šlo dál. Vlastně už měsíc.  
Bylo to všechno prostě hodně zvláštní a trochu magické. Až… hříšné, řeklo by se.  
A jednou na to přišla řeč, když spolu ti dva (pozn.: ti DVA, o kterých tu celou dobu pindáme) spiklenecky seděli právě v té zmiňované místnosti a popíjeli nové likérové víno, které chtěl anděl vyzkoušet.  
„Ty, Crowley,“ začal Azirafal zamyšleně, když se pohledem zatoulal k tomu nesourodému a přesto krásnému květinovému zátiší, „nedáváš mi ty květiny náhodou ty?“  
Pozn.: Ano, milí čtenáři, máte zcela pravdu, náš anděl byl možná velmi inteligentní a dokázal sám vyluštit celá Skvělá a přesná proroctví Agnes Magorésové, třebaže to trvalo tak dlouho, že mu zcela vystydlo kakao, někdy však přesto nebyl z nejrychlejších ani nejbystřejších, zejména když šlo o ty prchlivé emoce, které byly zasvěcené lásce.


	13. Inspirace písní

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doznání a poznání.  
> Píseň My Heart Will Go On lze najít např. zde: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30UZbPAspUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mně tato část přišla dojímavá, možná to někumu přijde spíš trapné, ale tak se vlastně tváří celá tato povídka, tak by to ani nebylo divné. Mně to prostě přišlo dojímavé...

Pro větší sílu prožitku doporučujeme čtenářům, aby si k následující části pustili píseň _My Heart Will Go On_ z Titaniku.

Hudba začíná hrát a dostává se nám pod kůži a Azirafal se odhodlává k položení Zásadní otázky a za prvních slov divy Céline Dion ( _Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you…_ ) pokládá otázku: „Ty Crowley, nedáváš mi ty květiny náhodou ty?“

Pak necháme Céline Dion pět. A ona pěje a pěje a pěje ( _Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on…_ ) a my ladíme atmosféru.

A pak začne první refrén ( _Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on_ …)a my od Crowleyho dostaneme tu Převratnou odpověď: „Ano.“

A diva pěje a pěje a dostává se do ráže a naši dva idioti na sebe hledí a buduje se napětí jak na hromosvodu a pak jsou tu nakonec ty bubny ( _Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime…_ ) a ty odstartují šílenství.

Crowley přeskočí stůl jako nejmrštnější kočka a vrhne se na anděla, kterého jako by rovněž převtělili do líté saně, a oba ze sebe strhávají šaty a místností poletuje peří a hříšné myšlenky jsou smívány těmi povznesenými a je to celé velmi ohlušující a výbušné a zahlcující a… _Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to…_

A Celine Dion stále pěje a celé to graduje do naprostého vrcholu a jsou používána slova jako „navždy“ a „v mém srdci jsi v bezpečí“ a „není se čeho obávat“ a „mé srdce bude bít dál a dál“:

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_

 

Tak… teď jsme se naladili, ve skutečnosti se to však odehrálo trochu jinak…

Po tom památném a Převratném: „Ano,“ kterým se Crowley znovu odsoudil ke zkáze (pozn.: neboť jak víme, jednou už prokletý byl), Azirafal vstal, obešel stůl a s vážným výrazem ve tváři mu sejmul brýle, které mu zakrývaly oči.

A pak se… zcela plynule sklonil a pohledem upřeným přímo do těch plamínků, mu na ústa vložil lehký, skoro plachý a definitivně velmi něžný polibek.

A Crowley dokázal vydat jen: „Ach,“ než měl dojem, jako by ho na kůži znovu zachvátila horkost pekelná a zároveň mu vystoupila zimnice, bylo to… jako úžas polární záře. Ano, takové to bylo. A velmi, velmi dobré.

Azirafal se usmál, zvedl se z předklonu a s nataženou rukou přímo k němu, řekl: „Pojď semnou. Chtěl bych ti něco ukázat.“

A Crowley, jehož vědomí znovu utrpělo zatmění, šel.

 

Objevili se na vrcholu Big Benu, na plošince se zdobenými gotickými oblouky a nad hlavami jim visel ten bezmála čtrnáctitunový zvon původně vyladěný na tón E.

Azirafal se opíral o zábradlí a hleděl na Londýn a vypadal jako pastýř vyrovnaně přehlížející své ovečky a ne jako někdo, kdo prožil to… co oni před chvilkou.

A aby toho nebylo málo, bylo právě za pět minut pět, a jestli tedy nechtěli každou chvíli ohluchnout, měli by bezodkladně…

„Jednou jsem nad tím uvažoval…“ pronesl anděl do prázdna.

„Cože?“ Crowley se zamračil a o krok se k němu přiblížil, aby lépe slyšel. Protože jestli slyšel doopravdy dobře a znamenalo to, co to snad znamenalo, pak možná zamrzlo i peklo (pozn.: což ale rozhodně nehodlal teď jít zjišťovat, ať si tam klidně zmrznou, žádné velké city ke svým kolegům beztak nechoval).

Azirafal se na něj otočil a laskavě se usmál. „Tehdy za Shakespeara. Nějak jsem se tím nechal strhnout… vší tou láskou a nenávistí, Romeem a Julií, Hamletem, sonety… však víš - sto šestnáctý a tak dál… Byla to převratná doba.“

Crowley se pokusil vzpomenout si, co se na koci toho zpropadeného šestnáctého století dělo a naprosto selhal.

„A o čem jsi uvažoval?“ zeptal se místo toho.

Anděl pokrčil rameny. „O tobě a o mě. O nás.“

„O nás…“ zopakoval Crowley a polkl. „A k čemu jsi tehdy došel?“

Azirafal trochu potřásl hlavou a znovu pokrčil rameny. „Nějak to pak všechno pominulo. A měli jsme taky další věci na práci. Po Alžbětě nastoupili Stuartovci, začaly na novo církevní rozbroje, došlo k povstání, vzniky ty nepokoje v Londýně a občanská válka vůbec… a to jednoho z romantiky vyléčí.“

„A…“ Crowley si olízl rty a přistoupil k němu ještě o krůček blíž (pozn.: aniž by tušil, jestli tím on nahání plachou laň, nebo je jí sám). „A teď?“

„Teď se domnívám,“ začal anděl a Crowley zatajil dech, „že tentokrát nastal ten správný čas.“

Usmál se, nádherně se usmál a takový úsměv by zlomil nejednoho démona, který ještě před chvilkou myslel přesně na to důležité slovo „čas“, když si říkal, že má pět minut do prvního úderu a že je ten anděl asi prostě šílený, když je sem bral, a že asi zešílel i on sám, třebaže tohle mu došlo už před hodnou dobou, a že… Ale teď by nevěděl, ani co to slovo znamená.

Crowley zvedl ruku, jedním pohybem ho popadl za zátylek té plavovlasé hlavy a přitáhl si ho k polibku.

A tentokrát to nebyl plachý, lehký dotek rtů, tentokrát převládly pudy a vášnivost, kterou v sobě do teď dusil, a najednou zjistil, že plení andělova ústa, jako by tím hasil žízeň, že svírá zátylek jeho hlavy, jako by na tom závisel jeho život, a že druhou rukou neústupně putuje pod jeho kabátec až na záda, zatímco se hrudníkem tiskne na jeho hrudník a zrychleně při tom dýchá (pozn.: což byl další z lidských zvyků, které si osvojil, ale teď mu to bylo ztraceně fuk – dýchej, Crowley, jen dýchej).

A anděl se nebránil. Vůbec se nebránil. Spíš to vypadalo, jako by celý zářil a svým jednáním ho povzbuzoval k další činnosti. Jeho ruce rovněž (pozn.: třebaže opatrněji) pátraly po Crowleyho těle a oba vydávali takové přidušené, napůl mručivé a napůl kňouravé zvuky.

A pak… pak začal zvon odbíjet pátou hodinu odpolední.

Crowley prudce otevřel oči a poskočil, jako když do něj střelí.

„Pro Bo- u Satana! Azirafale, ten zvon, ten zvon!“ zvolal a snažil se ho odtáhnout pryč. Z dosahu toho ohlušujícího… zvonění.

Ale anděl zavrtěl hlavou, usmál se a přitáhl si ho zpět do náruče. A pak mu pověděl přímo do ucha. „Počkej. Tohle jsem ti chtěl ukázat. Je to… očistné.“

„Oči-stné?“ vyjevil se démon s očima na vrch hlavy.

„Příjemné…“ upřesnil anděl, načež ho lehce políbil na ucho a pak na tvář a potom se mu zadíval do očí a jeho ruce přejely přes Crowleyho hruď až na jeho ramena. A oni tam stáli a zvon v pětivteřinovém intervalu odbíjel pátou hodinu a bylo to jako stát uprostřed tornáda, kde je čiré bezvětří, jako na kraji propasti, než jste jí s určitostí propadli, a ta chvíle patřila jen jim a bylo to dokonalé, dokonalé v každém slova smyslu.

Crowley ho sevřel kolem pasu, rukama zajel na lopatky a hlavu si složil na jeho rameno. A v koutku oka, zatímco shlížel na město pod nimi a v hlavě mu rezonoval dunivý zvuk zvonu (pozn.: třebaže ne tak ohlušující jak se obával, neboť stáli přesně tam, kde měli stát), se mu objevila první a posední slza. Protože nějak takhle jste se cítili, když jste byli znovu v ráji.

A z té slzy vznikla poslední květina toho měsíce a byla to růže a byla překrásně žíhaná rudě a bíle.


	14. Obyčejný den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty obyčejné dny jsou často neobyčejné.

XIV.

Když jste byli na světě celou věčnost (pozn.: což v našem případě znamenalo plus minus nějakých šest tisíc let), mohl vám občas každý den připadat stejný jako ten předchozí. Azirafal měl svou práci jako posel Boží, Crowley byl svůdce a měl své jisté v budoucích hříšnících, o zásluhy se občas dělili oba a oba měli své tajné sítě informátorů, do kterých například patřil i vojenský oddíl lovců čarodějnic nyní čítající jednoho člena, který si ovšem jednu čarodějnici zřejmě vezme za ženu, tak se už asi řemeslu věnovat nebude (pozn.: lovci čarodějnic byli podstatní v původním příběhu, do našeho příběhu nebudou – doufejme - zasahovat).

A pak tu byli ty triviálnější věci.

Azirafal měl svůj obchod, své sbírky starých knih a starožitností a pokládal za svá i všechna ostatní knihkupectví, knihovny a budovy, ve kterých se knihy v jakékoliv podobě vyskytovaly. Rovněž měl zálibu v na míru šitých, dlouhých oblecích, ručně vyráběných košilích a hedvábných kapesnících s monogramem. Vyžíval se v dobrém jídle, v kuřecích medailoncích s koprovou omáčkou a v sushi. A nikdy neopomněl navštívit Albert Hallu (pozn.: Královskou Albertovu halu umění a vědy), když se objevil nový, zajímavý exponát nebo si nenechal si ujít premiéru oblíbené opery v Glyndborne a pravidelně luštil křížovky v Daily Telegraphu. Své účetnictví vedl tak přesně, že z něj na daňovém úřadu šíleli. A pak tu byly ještě ty výpočty, které zvládlo jen osm dalších lidí na zemi, dva z toho byli nositeli Nobelovy ceny a jeden byl zavřený v blázinci, ale o tom moc nemluvíme.

Crowley měl své černé Bentley z roku 1926 (pozn.: jehož byl prvním a jediným, velice hrdým majitelem), svůj nedbale elegantní démonský look, své vždy přítomné botky z hadí kůže a slušivé sluneční brýle a večeře v Ritzu (pozn.: do kterého si nikdy nemusel dělat rezervaci a vždy tam na něj byli připraveni). Volný čas trávil ve svém dokonalém bytě, kde jak už jsme říkali, pečoval o své bujné rostliny, a občasně také zapnul a upgradoval počítač, který si pořídil. Bezmezně miloval Queeny – mimoto, že se jakákoliv kazeta v jeho automobilu do čtrnácti dnů přeměnila na album _To nejlepší z Queen_ , byl jako u vytržení, když se dozvěděl, že natočili film _Bohemian Rhapsody._ Tehdy se nechal pozvat na předpředpremiéru konanou jen pro lidi od tisku a proklouznul tam tak mistrně, že nikomu ani nepřišlo divné, že se časopis _Pekelník_ nevydává už od druhé světové války. Crowley byl mimojiné fanoušek i televizních pořadů – obdivoval Charlieho Chaplina a velmi ho ranilo, když v roce 1977 zemřel, zbožňoval Monty Python a jedním z jeho nejnovějších favoritů byli Kingsmani.

Oba dva bažili po informacích obecně a měli zálibu ve starých budovách a parcích, neboť ty na ně dýchali historií, kterou sami prožili. A pak tu byly samozřejmě ty kachny. Co vidí kdo na kachnách, to je těžké říct, asi jde o interakci mezi divokými opeřenci (pozn.: kteří už dávno ztratili svoji divokost, protože byli přežraní a nadmutí tím pečivem a spíš se toužili natáhnout na pekáč) a jeho krmitelem, který si konečně našel nejlepšího přítele. A pak tu byly samozřejmě děti, děti, které taky milovaly kachny. A všichni ti agenti od tajných služeb, kteří se u jejich krmení na tajnačku scházeli. Ale o tom jsme už mluvili. Jen bylo třeba to zmínit.

Dny plynuly a většina z nich byla v současné době obyčejných (pozn.: až na těch pár dní od středy 20. do soboty 23. srpna minulého roku, kdy se snažili zabránit konci světa), ale dnešek… dnešek byl přece jen trochu neobyčejný. Tedy byl to spíš takový první den nových dnů. Dnů, kdy už nebyli _oni – sami za sebe a jen tak trochu spolu_ , ale dnů, kdy už to byli _oni – doopravdy spolu_.

Azirafal seděl na pohovce u sebe doma, ruku podloženou na opěradle a s uvolněným výrazem ve tváři četl _Georgicu_ (pozn.: _Zpěvy rolnické_ ) od Vergilia v originále. Byl to celkem obvyklý obrázek, když neměl práci, nepídil se někde po proroctvích, neobvyklých vydáních Bible a dalších rukopisech nebo prostě nebyl někde venku, až na to, že tentokrát měl volnou ruku zabořenou v tmavých vlasech svého společníka, který používal jeho klín jako polštář a sám zabíral celý zbytek pohovky až po druhé opěradlo.

Crowley si nepamatoval, kdy naposledy strávil s někým celý, celičký den, kdy mohl obrátit hlavu, šibalsky se usmát a zavrtat se ještě blíž do živoucího tepla. Kdy ho někdo takhle svůdně hladil ve vlasech. Kdy někdo chtěl, aby s ním byl.

A přesto se to v tento obyčejný – neobyčejný den stalo. Ale teď už měl lenošení dost. Akce teď, čtení později.

Crowley přimhouřil oči, vyšvihl se do sedu a zručně Azirafalovi ukradl knihu z ruky. A pak ji odhodil někam, kam slunce asi ani nikdy nezasvítilo. Nebudou ji totiž aktuálně nějakou dobu potřebovat…


	15. Zlozvyky a nešvary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andělé.

XV.

V jedné z předchozích částí jsme se zmínili, že andělé jsou bezpohlavní. Doslova bylo psáno, cituji, že: „andělé jsou bezpohlavní, pokud se jednou za čas opravdu nerozhodnou dát si tu námahu“ (pozn.: hned za větou, ve které bylo stanoveno, že by si mnoho lidí myslelo, že Azirafal byl, cituji: „teplejší než parta opic, která se nadýchala rajského plynu“). Čtenáře by tedy jistě zajímalo, jak konkrétně by to mezi nimi (pozn.: mimo toho pověstného „tam a zpět“, kteréžto je velmi univerzální) fungovalo.

Azirafal patřil k andělskému chóru a andělé hlásali lásku k bližnímu svému a vlastně i ke svým nepřátelům a všemu živému obecně, ovšem co se toho tělesna týkalo, tam bývala tlustá čára a přes ni (pozn.: pokud jste se nechtěli množit, což v jejich případě nefungovalo – Nejvyšší se v tomto ohledu vyjádřil jasně, a to, že obdobně jako Taťka Šmoula si své mimoně bude vyrábět sám) se prostě ve slušných kruzích (pozn.: kam andělé bezvýhradně patřili všichni) nechodilo. Možná si říkáte: A co všechno to, co se a zemi dělo v Řecku a ve starověkém Římě a předtím vůbec? Nu, musíme si uvědomit, že v té době byl svět ještě mladý a oko Boží nepotřebovalo třezalkové kapky a že lidstva se ploužila po zemi jen nějaká dvacetina v porovnání s rokem jedna našeho letopočtu a sotva tisícina v porovnání s dneškem, a proto byly i inspekce podřízených v té době daleko pečlivější a častější… A možná i pro únavu Boží se po čtyřech tisíciletích nahoře rozhodlo, že vyšlou na zem jeho syna, to aby si lidé začali Boží zákony taky tak nějak kontrolovat sami a nespoléhali jen na všemohoucnost Jeho. Jestli to bylo dobré rozhodnutí nebo ne, to je na zváženou vzhledem k tomu, že pak trvalo nějakých dvacet století, než se z té utužené atmosféry lidstvo vzpamatovalo a přestalo se s upalováním čarodějnic a kamenováním hříšníků (pozn.: ve valné většině) a podobnými praktikami.

Na druhou stranu si musíme uvědomit i to, že i andělé měli své slabůstky a vrtochy. No, přiznejme si to, při životě ve věčnosti se tomu není třeba divit. A tak se občas stalo, že v nějaké té lidské bytosti našli velké, převeliké zalíbení. To se z nich pak na nějaký čas (pozn.: většinou po dobu toho konkrétního lidského života) stali stalkeři (pozn.: ať už se souhlasem nebo ne) a z těch lidí často svatí. Ono totiž nebylo pro člověka jednoduché vyrovnat se s nebeskostí v takové blízkosti a intenzita toho vztahu pro ně bývala často příliš… intenzivní.

No a pak tu byl samozřejmě Azirafal.

Azirafal, který miloval všechno to, co jsme v minulé části zmínili. Azirafal, který se spřátelil s démonem skoro v prvním dnu své existence anděla-mlíčňáka. Azirafal, který věnoval svůj planoucí meč první ženě Evě, protože mu jí bylo po vyhnání z Edenu líto (pozn.: i když o tom taktně mlčíme). Azirafal, který pozemský svět a lidi miloval tak moc, že zamlčel některé informace svým nadřízeným a protivil se rozkazům, jen aby se pokusil odvrátit konec světa (pozn.: třebaže pro to ve výsledku za celou dobu vůbec nic neudělal a svět se zachránil sám, ale na tom nesejde, i snaha se cení a body se pak doplňují prakticky samy). Azirafal, který choval k jistému démonovi tak zřejmé city, že o nich dvou zcela otevřeně smýšlíme jako o starých manželích skoro od první repliky původní knihy a že o nich dvou jako o páru sám uvažoval v popředí své mysli už někdy v šestnáctém století, zatímco skrytě a zcela tajně někde v jejím koutku už daleko dřív.

Tedy si vážně myslíte, že by s těmi svými obleky a hedvábnými košilemi zůstal genderově neutrální?!

A proto jsme znovu u toho „tam a zpět“, u které jsme naše dnešní pojednání začali.

Ovšem mohu vás ubezpečit, milí čtenáři, že mezi nimi k ničemu takovému zatím nedošlo. Neboť Crowley byl možná bytostí bezbožnou, přesto mu v tuto chvíli doopravdy stačilo, když měl svůj mrštný jazyk zabořený hluboko v andělově krku, a anděl… anděl ten na tom byl velmi obdobně.


	16. Prokletí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Démoni.

XVI.  
Možná jste si celou dobu říkali (pozn.: tedy než na to konečně došlo) – proč to tomu Crowleymu trvalo tak dlouho, že Bentleyi bezmála prošoupal pneumatiky a květináři v celém Londýně už neměli co prodávat?  
Inu, vzpomínáte si na to, jak nejprve vznikli andělé a pak někteří z nich padli a byli poslání někam dolů, ještě níž než na zem? A víte, že to s sebou neslo i jistý doživotní stihomam, doživotní prokletí?  
A když jste s takovým prokletím žili šest tisíc let a vlastně jste si v tom rochnili a užívali jste si všechno to svádění hříšníků na scestí a posílání je k branám pekelným a provádění nepěkných věcí a občas vám k tomu stačilo, když na pár minut vypadl internet… nu, pak bylo skoro nemyslitelné, že byste se vlastně mohli dotknout (pozn.: skutečně dotknout a sevřít a ochutnat, ne jen letmo a přátelsky dotknout jako dřív) něčeho tak čistého, něčeho tak… krásného, jako byl anděl.  
Protože by se mohlo něco stát.  
Mohli byste například propadnout peklu (pozn.: znovu).  
Mohlo by se vám stát něco podobného jako Ligurovi, když na něj svévolně spadl kýbl plný svěcené vody (pozn.: stále platilo, že to Crowley udělal z naprostého pudu sebezáchovy a že postřikovače s vodou v jeho rukách už byly jen kosmetickým doplňkem celé té akce).  
Mohli jste se popálit a nikdy už se neuzdravit.  
Mohli jste přijít o tělo a pekelná byrokracie by byla tak pomalá, že byste už nikdy žádné nedostali.  
Mohli jste přijít o všechno.  
A mohlo se stát i to, že byste tomu čistému tvoru ublížili a stáhli ho do pekel s sebou.  
Všechno tohle se mohlo stát a možná ještě víc. Koneckonců, Bůh má vekou fantazii, to už jsme zjistili dávno.  
V našem případě se… však nestalo nic.  
Možná se Bůh prostě nedíval.  
Možná se schválně nedíval.  
A možná si řekl, že je to jeho způsob, jak je odměnit za všechnu tu snahu během odvracení konce světa.  
Možná to bylo všechno z toho a zároveň nic.  
A kdyby se Crowley odvážil vzhlédnout, možná by na jeho tváři znovu uviděl i ten vědoucí úsměv, který mu kdysi způsoboval křeče v žaludku a který by mu teď možná přinesl velký pocit úlevy.


	17. Zapomenutá schůzka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafal musí na schůzku.

XVII.

„Musím dnes na schůzku,“ prohlásil jednoho rána (pozn.: bylo to konkrétně 20. dubna, to abychom byli časově v obraze) Azirafal při snídani.

„Ano?“ pozvedl obočí Crowley usazený v černém tričku s nápisem ELVIS FOREVER u stolu naproti němu. „Něco důležitého?“ zeptal se nezávazně, zatímco si pohrával s toustem a nutelou, o které byl přesvědčen, že ji vynalezli u nich Dole a byl na to pyšný.

Anděl upil ze svého šálku kakaa, než mu odpověděl. „Nu… asi bych měl říct, že každá schůzka je důležitá. Ale ne, v podstatě asi… ne,“ dodal a lehce se zakuckal, když zvedl oči a démon si v tu chvíli významně olízl čokoládu ze rtů a pak se ušklíbl.

„Takže ti nebude vadit, když udělám tohle,“ prohlásil Crowley a jakoby nic se – snídaně nesnídaně - vyhoupl na stůl na Azirafalově straně.

Anděl si odkašlal a odložil šálek na talířek z dosahu jeho… ehm, nohou. „No, já…“

„Nebo tohle,“ nenechal ho to dokončit démon a v tu ránu mu seděl obkročmo na klíně.

V andělovi to hrklo.

„Nebo tohle,“ zavrněl Crowley, píďalkovitě přejel po svalech jeho paží schovaných v rukávech bílé košile a pak se k němu nahnul a pomalu mu olízl ušní lalůček.

Azirafal vydal přiškrcený zvuk a hlasitě polkl.

Crowley se spokojeně usmál a lehce se o něj svým tělem otřel. „Nebo tohle…“ A tváří mu jako kočka přejel po čelisti a pak ho drobet kousnul do brady.

Anděl zavřel oči a křečovitě sevřel desku stolu. Huh.

„Nebo…“ zavrněl Crowley, aby tak pokračoval ve svém mučení, a anděl to nevydržel a prudce se vpil do jeho úst.

Démon se triumfálně usmál.

Jak jednoduché to vlastně celé bylo, že?

A zatímco kolem nich plynul čas, bylo někde v útrobách obchodu najednou slyšet vyzvánění telefonu, které rychle přešlo v záznamník. Jen pro zajímavost si namísto milostných praktik těch dvou poslechneme, co volající chtěl říci:

„Pane Felle, zde opět Angelina Pidlinková. Jelikož jste nereagoval na poslední výzvu a nedostavil se na dnešní schůzku, musím vám s politováním oznámit, že rada městského obvodu Westminster, odbor pro plánování a výstavbu, rozhodla, že z důvodu sešlého stavu budovy, kterou máte v pronájmu, musí dojít k její rekonstrukci, a proto vám již nemůžeme prodloužit vaši smlouvu. Výpověď vám bude doručena do třiceti dnů. Přeji pěkný den.“

.

.

.

Pozn.: Původně jsme čtenáře chtěli nechat v napětí, co se asi dělo dál. Nakonec jsme se však rozhodli, že těžkostí mají už tak dost ve svém vlastním životě a že si to tedy nezaslouží. Pokud by však někdo přesto chtěl zůstat napnutý, může tak činit zcela dle vlastního uvážení a na vlastní riziko.

 

Za několik dní po telefonátu madam Pidlinkové do antikvariátu vyplavila úřad městského obvodu Westminster velká voda a vlastnická listina budovy Azirafalova obchodu se v ní rozpustila a spolu s ní i všechny plány rekonstrukce dotyčného bloku. Zajímavostí bylo, že se naopak v korkem ucpané lahvi objevila vlastnická listina nová, psaná na Azirafalovo občanské jméno a spolu s ní i odborné vyjádření památkářů, že v této části Soho v rámci zachování rázovitosti města žádné renovace v dohledné době nebudou (pozn.: budiž pro jednou požehnáno).


	18. První polibek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> První polibek... a spousta dalších.

XVIII.

Pamatujete na jejich první polibek? Tehdy, jak za gradujícího zpěvu Céline Dion přeskočil Crowley stůl a vrhnul se na… Ach, ne, tak to vlastně ve skutečnosti nebylo. Ale stejně máme v živé paměti ten první polibek, který věnoval Azirafal Crowleymu, a pak ten první, kterým si o chvíli později a skoro o dvě míle dál uzurpoval Crowley Azirafala.

A pak došlo na mnoho dalších.

Myslíte si, že byste je všechny dokázali spočítat? Ne? Já také ne, takový šmírák teda nejsem (pozn.: musím taky spát, víte?), ale Azirafal by to dokázal. Pamatoval si totiž každý jeden z nich. Ty vášnivé a majetnické, ty letmé, ty dané jen tak pro radost, ty dlouhé a hluboké i ty krátké, ty na uvítanou a ty na rozloučenou, ty sladké i ty utěšující a sladkobolné. Všechny stály za to. A všechny byly svým způsobem první. Je to totiž jako s tou řekou, do které nikdy nevstoupíte dvakrát, víte?

Crowley si je pamatoval taky všechny, od toho prvního až po ten… před deseti vteřinami. A obzvláště si užil třeba ten na prvního máje, kdy je pod rozkvetlou sakurou nachytala babka o berli a pak spřáhla ruce a prohlásila: „No, nejsou rozkošní, Vilíku?“ směrem ke svému vnukovi. Který udělal znechucený obličej. A ona ho pak přetáhla tou holí. Ano, ten polibek choval Crowley na výsluní své paměti, třebaže byl označen za roztomilého – tedy vlastně ne on, definitivně to musel být ten anděl, který tam s ním byl...

Jo, líbání bylo fajn. A vůbec nevadilo, že to vymysleli Nahoře, definitivně to totiž zdokonalili Dole. Měli to s Azirafalem vyzkoušet už dávno.


	19. Sázka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když se chcete vsadit...

XIX.

„A co takhle sázka?“ podotkl jednoho květnového dne Crowley, zatímco si leštil své dlouhé nehty.

„Já se nesázím,“ odpověděl Azirafal se zamračením.

Démon si dal ruku v bok. „A od kdy? Na výsledek bitvy u Waterloo sis vsadil.“

„To… to byla jiná doba,“ bránil se anděl a raději začal sbírat knihy, které se mu nahromadily na pracovním stole, zatímco si užíval… no, řekněme… prázdniny v Londýně se svým přítelem.

„Ano? A vůbec ti nevadilo, že jsme měli oba k dispozici informace od našinců?“

„No… neovlivňovali jsme tím lidské životy…“

Crowley povytáhl obočí vysoko nad své sluneční brýle. „Opravdu?“

„No… ne nijak přímo…“

„A na to, kdo bude poslední doktor Who sis taky vsadil,“ protáhl nebezpečně Crowley, přistoupil k němu a zadíval se mu zpříma skel svým brýlí do očí z takové blízkosti, až Azirafalovi ty knihy začaly vypadávat z dlaní.

„To… to… to bylo neškodné…“

„Pro někoho ne,“ odvětil Crowley s úšklebkem a myslel při tom na všechny ty fanoušky, kteří nebyli vůbec, ale vůbec spokojeni.

„Ale no tak, můj milý, hraj fér,“ začal anděl z jiné strany, když se mu vysmekl a pokusil se sesbírat všechno, co před chvilkou skončilo na zemi. „Nikdy jsme s lidskými životy takhle úmyslně nehazardovali.“

„Ne? A k čemu tady na zemi tedy vlastně jsme?“

„No, k tomu, co stojí psáno v našem údělu a…“

„A my jsme jen loutky, které tupě plní všechny příkazy?“ rozhořčil se démon a oči mu zažhnuly tak, že to bylo vidět i přes ta tmavá skla.

Azirafal naskládal knihy do jedné z polic a pak se s povzdechem otočil. „Crowley, co vlastně chceš? Co si slibuješ od toho, že bychom se vsadili o jeden lidský život? Nemáš už toho všeho prostě někdy dost? Co kdybychom si zpříjemnili odpoledne něčím… jiným?“

Crowley přimhouřil oči, založil si ruce švihácky na hrudi a zapředl: „Něčím _konkrétním_?“

„No…“ zakoktal se anděl nad náhlým obratem v hovoru a rozhlédl se kolem, čeho by se mohl tak na honem chytit, „možná jsem neměl na mysli přímo to…“

„ _Ano_?“ protáhl Crowley a nehodlal mu při tom dovolit, aby se z toho vykroutil.

„I když…“ dodal rozpačitě anděl, když se najednou octil v Crowleyho náruči, tváře celé rozkošně zrůžovělé, „i když by to jistě bylo příjemné.“

„Ano, to jissstě,“ zamumlal démon syčivě, než ho políbil.

Když se odtrhli a Azirafalovi se vyjasnil jejich předchozím konáním zamlžený pohled, pokusil se říct jen: „Ale nemyslím si, že je právě teď vhodná doba na…“

Jenže démon ho prstem na rtech umlčel a zašeptal jen: „Ššššš, to počká. Můžeme se o to vsadit třeba později.“

„Později…“ zamumlal anděl, než se znovu nechal vtáhnout do náruče a k nějakému tomu _tomu_.


	20. Nevěra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A přece se vsadili.

XX.

Nakonec se přesto vsadili, ale tak, aby neranili Azirafalovy city a přesto vyhověli Crowleyho touze po lovení hříšníků.

Šlo o to, kdo najde za jeden den dříve alespoň pět dospělých lidí, kteří nikdy nepomysleli na nevěru.

A když se pak na sklonku toho dne choulili k sobě na pohovce se sklenkou cherry v ruce (pozn.: neboť si pro svou sázku zvolili jeden obzvláště chladný, Zmrzlý den), museli si připustit, že prohráli oba. Azirafal z toho byl zklamaný a Crowley vlastně rovněž.

„A to jsme si stanovili tak malé cíle, žádných sto padesát šest procent jak to vedení očekává obvykle…“ povzdechl si Azirafal už asi potřetí.

„Chtěl jsem tě pro začátek šetřit,“ odpověděl Crowley zádumčivě a znovu se řádně napil.

„Za to ti děkuji, můj milý,“ usmál se na něj anděl a poplácal ho po koleni. „Přesto… nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že jsou lidé… takoví.“

Démon si odfrkl. „Ani po všech těch staletích?“

„Tebe to také sebralo, přede mnou nemusíš předstírat, že ne,“ sdělil mu shovívavě anděl.

„Jen nerad prohrávám,“ bránil se démon (pozn.: protože ti nikdy nepřiznají, že je něco takového sebralo, nikdy!).

„Neprohrál jsi.“

„Ano, ale ani nevyhrál,“ zamumlal Crowley.

„Tak bychom se třeba příště mohli vsadit…“ začal anděl se smířlivým úsměvem na rtech, ale k dokončení myšlenky se nedostal.

„Žádné další sázky,“ zavrtěl hlavou Crowley a pevněji sevřel svou skleničku.

„Žádné?“ pozvedl obočí anděl.

„Ne,“ zopakoval Crowley trochu zdrchaně (pozn.: neboť „zdrceně“ už by bylo slovo moc silného kalibru).

„Ani malinké?“ usmál se anděl a získal si tím jeho plnou pozornost.

Na Crowleyho tváři se objevil lišácký úsměv. „No… možná úplně zcela nepatrné…“ pronesl a pak se nahnul k Azirafalově tváři tak blízko, že mu mohl zašeptat do ucha. „Třeba bych se vsadil, že jsi ten nejlechtivější anděl pod sluncem.“

„No,“ uculil se Azirafal, „v tomto směru by spíš vyhovoval Uriel nebo Michael…“

„Tak moment! Jak to ty můžeš vědět!“ obořil se na něj Crowley, zatímco Azirafal dodával se smíchem: „ A já bych se zas vsadil, že ty jsi ten nejromantičtější démon pod sluncem.“

A v tu chvíli byly veškeré andělské orgie zapomenuty, neboť Crowley vyvalil oči a zděšeně se na něj podíval. „To odvoláš, anděli.“

Anděl stěží přemáhal výbuch smíchu. „Ani náhodou!“ vyhlásil. A pak strategicky vycouval z místnosti někam směrem dál do bytu.

„Azirafale! Ty jeden nebeskej zmetku!“

Nechtějte vědět, co se dělo dál, protože to bylo… ošklivé, vážně, vážně ošklivé (pozn.: víte v jaké smyslu, že jo?). A navíc opeřené.

Pozn.: Azirafal ve skutečnosti doopravdy věděl, kdo z nich byl ten nejlechtivější a s andělskými orgiemi to nemělo pranic společného. (i když se těžko mohl rozhodnout, zda to byl Uriel nebo Michael, oni byli totiž děsně lechtiví oba). Na počátku byli totiž andělé velmi hravá cháska, stačí se pro inspiraci podívat na Stvoření světa od Eduarda Hofmana a hned získáte představu.


	21. Kniha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polemika o knize...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohle je jedna z mých nejoblíbenějších částí, třebaže jsem dlouho nemohla přijít na to, o čem vlastně bude;-)

XXI.

„No, ale to nedává vůbec žádný smysl!“ rozhořčil se Azirafal jednoho odpoledne asi týden na to. Seděl právě na bílé pohovce v Crowleyho bytě, zatímco dotyčný démon se jal opečovávat rostliny, které mu poněkud přebujely samou radostí, že ho tak dlouho neviděly.

„Cože?“ ozvalo se z druhého konce bytu.

„No… jak může být odpověď na velkou otázku Života, Vesmíru a vůbec čtyřicet dva?“

„Aha…“ zamumlal si Crowley k sobě a pak nahlas zvolal: „Nechtěl jsi náhodou ke čtení něco lehčího?“ Načež si uvědomil, že po Vergiliovi už bude lehčí asi úplně všechno.

„No, mělo to tak vesele barevnou obálku a taky je to jedna z mála knih, kterou tu máš…“

„Byla to pro nás povinná literatura. Další z těch, co se věnuje tématu zničení světa.“

„Ale, Crowley, jak to může být čtyřicet dva?“

Démon si povzdech, vyšel zpoza rohu a opřel se o stěnu svého obývacího pokoje. V jedné ruce stále svíral postřikovač na květiny a v druhé nůžky. „Co je to ta velká otázka Života, Vesmíru a vůbec?“

„Cože?“

„No, chtějí znát odpověď na velkou otázku, ale co je ta Velká otázka?“

„No… no…“

„Zeptám se na něco jiného - co je smyslem veškerého bytí?“

„No…“ tady byl anděl na jistější půdě, „prožít naplněný život.“

„Dobře. Vidíš, odpověď na přímou otázku jsi našel. Ale jak mohla Hlubina vědění vypočítat odpověď na velkou otázku Života, Vesmíru a vůbec, když ji vůbec nedostala?“

„No… ale stejně… čtyřicet dva?“

„A co by mohlo být otázkou pro odpověď čtyřicet dva?“

„No… třeba – kolik je šest krát sedm?“

„Přesně. Vezme-li šest krát sedm, mohlo by to znamenat třeba šest týdnů po sedmi dnech. Je tedy odpovědí na velkou otázku Života, Vesmíru a vůbec, že nejdůležitější ze všeho je šestinedělí?“

„No… no… já nevím, šestinedělí je samozřejmě důležité, ale…“

„Přesně, ono to totiž vůbec nedává smysl, anděli. Vůbec žádný.“

„Ale oni na to čekali sedm a půl miliónů let. Bylo to pro ně životně důležité…“

Crowley přikývl a ladně se bez použití rukou odlepil od stěny. „Spousta věcí je životně důležitá, přesto nedává pražádný smysl.“

„Hmmm…“ zamračil se anděl na knihu, na jejímž přebalu stálo _Stopařův průvodce po galaxii – Douglas Adams,_ jako by byla původem všeho zla na zemi, a pak zvedl ke Crowleymu oči a věnoval mu pousmání. „A od kdy že jsi tak moudrý?“

A démon se rozesmál. Zhluboka a nahlas. Smál se tak až se za břicho popadal a postřikovač a nůžky mu vypadly z rukou.

Když se pak zhroutil na pohovku, zamumlal jen: „Od té doby, co tě znám, anděli,“ a pak na něj mrknul.

A Azirafal se na něj znovu usmál. „Tak to je tedy už hodně, hodně dlouho.“

„Nesmírně,“ zapředl Crowley, „nesmírně…“ A pak ho stáhl k sobě.

Crowleyho rostliny měly to štěstí, že svou polemiku o čtyřiceti dvou následně přesunuli do ložnice a dokonce za sebou zvládli i zavřít dveře. Pak se ale z ustrašených květin staly ještě ustrašenější, to když slyšely, jak se z toho pokoje linou výkřiky typu:

„Ano, ano, ano!“ „Dobré?“ „Ano, jen… nepřestávej!“ „Hmmm…“

A pak:

„Kde se tady bere ta záře?“ „To děláš ty…“ „Aha. Ách!“

Následované:

„Prosím, prosííííím!“ „Tak _prosím_?“ „Ano, prosím.“ „Překrásný…“

A párkrát taky:

„Crowley!!!“

A do toho:

„Azirafaleeeee!!!“

A pak znovu:

„Ještě… eh… ještě.“ „Takhle zhurta?“ „…Ano!“ „Hmmmm…“

A ještě jednou:

„Uh!“ „Och.“ „Ách.“ „Jsi neskutečný…“

A do toho všeho:

„Tak to je síla!“ „Boží síla.“ „…Neříkej to!“ „Pardon, pokračuj…“

A nakonec:

„Nádherný.“ „Já, uh…“ „Nádherný.“ „Ách.“ „Ještě?“ „Ááááá, ááá… óóóóó.“

Všechny květiny byly přesvědčené, že to bylo utrpení, a raději začaly kvést a plodit jako o závod, a všechny svorně litovali velkou dracenu, která to nejen musela všechno poslouchat z takové blízkosti, ale která to navíc ještě viděla na vlastní receptory. Však to byla taky ta nejstatečnější z nich.

Oddechly si až tehdy, když se bytem rozlehlo poklidné oddechování a do toho se odehrál mumlavý rozhovor:

„Čtyřicet dva by nezvládl ani Pán Bůh…“

„Jistě?“

„Jistě…“

„Hmmmm. Tak možná příště.“

„…Vážně jsi démon.“

„Chm. A pochyboval o tom snad někdo?“

Pozn.: Z úcty k té draceně jsme se nešli podívat za dveře a z úcty k buňkám naší sítnice to asi raději neuděláme nikdy, děkuji pěkně za pochopení.


	22. Slepota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nemáš někdy pocit, že jsme jako slepí?"

XXII.  
„Nemáš někdy pocit, že jsme jako slepí?“  
„Co tím myslíš, anděli?“  
Procházeli právě parkem od jezírka, u kterého dosytili už tak přežrané kachny. Crowley se zamračil a podíval sena oblohu. Mračna se stahovala a vzduch se ochlazoval, nahoře asi houstla atmosféra a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo...  
„No, však víš – my a vy, my versus vy, my a vy versus lidi. Netrápí tě někdy, že nevíme, kam to vede?“  
„Proto se to označilo za Nevýslovný plán.“  
„Ach. No, to jistě. Ano. Ale kam vede? Co všechno asi obsahuje? Nepřemýšlel jsi o tom někdy? Třeba v posledních měsících?“  
Crowley pokrčil rameny. „Jednou či dvakrát, možná.“  
„A?“ vybídl ho anděl. „K čemu jsi došel?“  
Crowley si povzdechl a zastavil se. „Že je zbytečné nad tím přemítat. Stejně nad tím nemáme žádnou kontrolu.“  
Anděl si odkašlal.  
„Většinou,“ doplnil démon.  
Chvíli na sebe mlčky hleděli a mysleli na Agnes Magorésovou, která o všem věděla tři sta let dopředu a jaké to pro ni asi bylo, na Anatému Novotrikovou, která se jako profesionální potomek řídila jejími proroctvími, ať už s nimi souhlasila nebo ne, na Newtona Pulsifera, kterého osud předurčil, aby kráčel ve šlépějích svého předka, než to celé o sto osmdesát stupňů obrátil, na Adama Younga, který by mohl zničit svět pouhou myšlenkou, kdyby se nerozhodl, že vlastně nechce…  
„Trápí tě to?“ zeptal se Crowley a pro jednou sejmul své brýle, aby měl čistý výhled a nebyl napůl slepý.  
„Že neznám svou budoucnost? Nebo naši?“  
Crowley přikývl.  
A anděl se usmál. Krásně. Vlastně docela roztomile.  
„Ne. Někdy je slepota vlastně… příjemná. Zejména, když je halená do tak zajímavého roucha, jakým jsi ty.“  
„Oh…“  
Anděl se postavil přímo před svého démona a zvedl hlavu. „A teď mě polib, než začne pršet.“  
A kdo byl Crowley, aby neuposlechl? Démon snad? (Pozn.: Ne. Tohle fakt nemusím vysvětlovat, že ne?)


	23. Sportem ku zdraví

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Název mluví za vše...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalších z mých oblíbených částí...

XXIII.

„Nechápu, jak jsi mě k tomu dokázal přesvědčit,“ procedil Crowley skrz zaťaté zuby už asi potřetí.

„Jsem anděl,“ vydechl podobně přidušeně Azirafal.

Bylo ráno, první červnový víkend a foukal mírný větřík. A podél Temže se plahočily dvě nadpozemské bytosti v pestrobarevných trikotech, které předstíraly, že běží, ačkoliv jim to vůbec nešlo.

„Teď ale jako anděl nevypadáš,“ odvětil Crowley přerývavě. (Pozn.: A měl pravdu - viděli jste snad někdy anděla v běhu? Viděli jste ho snad někdy dokonce v rychlejším kroku? A viděli jste ho někdy v růžovém funkčním trikotu s nápisem TEAM HEAVEN?)

„Prej jogging. Prej sportem ku zdraví,“ brblal dál Crowley, který alespoň na svém těle nesl nějaké zatracené tmavé barvy. „Chtěl jsi mě zabít, tak je to!“

„Ale kdeže, můj milý, tak to přece není,“ odpověděl anděl zadýchaně. „Oba jsme si příliš navykli na sedavý způsob života. Ty ve svém autě a já u svých knih. Chtěl jsem prostě vyzkoušet něco nového…“

„Pokud jsi chtěl zkusit něco nového, měl jsi to zmínit v noci!“ mručel dál démon svou.

„Zmínil jsem to v noci.“

„A to od tebe bylo právě podlé!“ rozohnil se Crowley.

„Chceš říct,“ usmál se anděl i přes viditelnou únavu, kterou si dobrovolně/nedobrovolně způsobovali, „že na tebe mám až takový vliv?“

„Samozřejmě, že máš na mě až takový vliv!“ vykřikl démon frustrovaně. A v tu chvíli se svět zastavil a Azirafal s Crowleym se zastavili s ním.

„Co?“ hlesl anděl.

„ _Co?“_ zopakoval démon.

Dívali se na sebe a vypadali při tom jako dvě ustrašená, zmáčená kuřátka (jedno růžové s bílýma nožkama a jedno černo-šedé), které se právě chystá sežrat rozběsněný vlk.

„Já…“ začal Crowley, ale daleko se nedostal, „ehm…“

Anděl zamrkal a démon polkl. Možná by tam stáli jako solné sloupy na pouti ještě nějakých pár let, kdyby se kolem nich nepřehnala horda dětí na kolečkových bruslích a nesmetla je do trávy mimo cestu, po které se předtím snažili o běh.

„Takže….“ začal opatrně anděl a pohrával si při tom se stéblem trávy, které si našlo cestu do jeho hrsti, „mám na tebe takový vliv?“

„Samozřejmě, že máš na mě vliv. Mícháš se mi do života už nějakých šest tisíc let.“

„Míchám se ti do života?“ ozval se anděl a znělo to poněkud… sklesle.

Démon mu věnoval přímý pohled. „Jsi jeho součástí. Bez vzájemného ovlivňování by to šlo asi těžko, že?“

Anděl se pousmál. Vlastně nečekal nějaké vyznání nebo něco podobného, vlastně nečekal ani podobné přiznání. To, co měli, to, co společně vybudovali, bylo už tak svým způsobem dost křehké, než aby tím mohlo ještě cloumat něco tak závažného, jako bylo…

„A kromě toho,“ ušklíbl se Crowley zeširoka a jeho bílé zuby se na slunci zaleskly, „tě miluju.“

_Och!_

A tentokrát se svět definitivně zastavil a nemohl za to ani antikrist ani Bůh sám. Vlastně za to mohl jistý démon a jeho velmi, velmi šťastný přítel.

Až začnou zase dýchat jako lidi, možná se rozjede i svět. Uvidíme.


	24. Svazek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pak přišlo pozvání na svatbu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti z vás, kdo tuto povídku snad sledují od začátku, si možná všimnou, že jsem Azirafalovi změnila občanské jméno. To bylo totiž tak, že jsem nevěděla, že v knize nějaké má (je tam jedna, malá, zcela nepodstatná zmínka, alespoń, co jsem našla) a tak jsem si ho vymyslela sama. Jenže pak jsem zjistila, že přece jen nějaké používá a tak... jsem těch pár zmínek v této povídce změnila.

XXIV.

Šestého června dostali oba poštou pozvánku na svatbu do Dolního Tadfieldu, která se měla konat za čtrnáct dnů. (Pozn.: Pokud si říkáte, že je to na takovou událost poměrně dost pozdě, pak máte asi pravdu. Nutno ovšem podotknout, že Anatéma a Newton se dlouhou dobu nemohli rozhodnout, zda je vůbec zvát. Pak si ale řekli, že ke konci světa už vlastně skoro došlo a že co by se mohlo stát teda horšího a nakonec pozvánky poslali a děj se vůle _Vy víte koho_ – né, Voldemorta né, Ježiš Marjá!)

A stejně jako se dohadovali výše uvedení snoubenci, hašteřili se i naši dva hlavní protagonisté, jestli se zúčastnit. Asi si umíte představit, kdo byl pro a kdo proti. Ale Azirafalův názor brzy převážil, zejména když neměli ten víkend nic lepšího na práci (pozn.: třebaže Crowley by věděl), nebylo by to zdvořilé (pozn.: ano, děkujeme, Azirafale, že jsi to připomněl), obřad se měl konat v sadu za Jasmínovým loubím (pozn.: nám dobře známým domem z původního příběhu) a vůbec ho neměl vést kněz, ale měl naopak probíhat ve velmi pohanském a tedy bezbožném stylu. (Pozn.: Oficiální ceremoniáři byli samozřejmě přítomni rovněž, přihlíželi však z diskrétní vzdálenosti lavičky u domu a jediné, co v den den udělali kloudného, bylo, že si nechali podepsat lejstra a pak snědli pár svatebních koláčků.)

A proto se náš anděl a démon dvacátého června objevili před řečeným domem, každý se zabalenou krabicí s mašlí v náruči a poslušně čekali, než někdo zareaguje na jejich zvonění. Když už to trvalo pět minut a Crowleyho trpělivost dosáhla vrcholu, překonal Azirafal svůj pud pro zachování slušnosti, otevřel branku a nechal se vést hlasy, které jasně napovídaly, kde že teda všichni jsou.

Nakonec z toho byla celkem snesitelná (pozn.: v Crowleyho případě), ba přímo veselá událost (pozn.: v případě Azirafala). Jakmile se s nimi Anatéma a Newt přátelsky, i když lehce rozpačitě přivítali a oni jim předali své dary – toustovač s vaflovačem, který se nikdy nepřipálí, a původní, ale již rozšířený Mattioliho herbář z roku 1554 -, byli představeni i ostatním hostům a skoro okamžitě splynuli s davem (pozn.: neboť všichni už měli upito, a proto neměli šanci si žádné nepřirozené aury všimnout). A vlastně tomu na kráse neubralo ani to, že tam byl i Adam spolu se zbytkem Jich, neboť po prvotním významném pokývnutí jejich směrem, se bývalý-současný antikrist choval prostě zcela obyčejně jako výrostek svého věku a nechal je na pokoji.

A když pak došlo na svatební sliby a oni poodešli trochu stranou do stínu jedné ze starých jabloní, a když začal Newton odříkávat: „Anatémo, nejsem si jistý, čím jsem si tě zasloužil, ale od chvíle, co jsem se s tebou setkal, ať už byly okolnosti sebepodivnější, mám pocit, jako bychom k sobě přesně pasovali…“ Crowley sejmul své sluneční brýle a zastrčil si je do náprsní kapsy saka. A jakkoliv velké to možná bylo klišé, pak za zvuku Newtonova hlasu: „A proto bych ti tu dnes chtěl slíbit, že tě budu milovat až do konce našich dní, ať už to bude trvat jakkoliv dlouho, že tě budu ctít a uznávat, že ti budu stát po boku ve zdraví i v nemoci, že s tebou budu sdílet to dobré i to zlé…“ vyhledal očima Azirafalovu tvář a jejich prsty se propletly.

A když pak Anatéma odpověděla: „Newtone, já vím přesně, jak jsme se tu ocitli, neboť to bylo předurčeno, přesto jsem velmi ráda, že jsi to byl právě ty, protože Agnes měla pravdu a my máme býti spolu…“ se vpil Azirafal do Crowleyho očí a vzduch kolem nich se rozechvěl očekáváním. A za slov: „A proto ti dnes slibuji, že tě budu milovat a chovat tě v nejvyšší úctě a upřímnosti po celý život, dokud nás smrt nerozdělí,“ se jejich křídla rozepjala a vytvořila kolem nich ochranný val, ve kterém zůstali sami sobě. A oslňující zář se setkala s temnotou a vzniklo hřejivé, uklidňující světlo.

A Adam, ten malej shipper, se ohlédl a pak se spokojeně usmál.

Když bylo po všem (pozn.: na obou frontách), zastavilo před domem auto zásilkové služby a doručovatel se vydal směrem ke svatební společnosti.

„Je tu někde pan A. Fell a pan A. J. Crowley?“ zvolal do davu.

A třebaže se ani jeden z adresátů neměl k odpovědi, přece jen nakonec převzali malý balíček a stvrdili to svými podpisy, protože jinak by měl ten doručovatel jistě naprosto zničený den.

A uvnitř balíčku byla malá krabička a na podušce v ní ležely dva prsteny - jeden ze žlutého a druhý z bílého zlata - spojené stříbrnou stužkou.

„Mám dojem, že nám bylo požehnáno, můj milý,“ hlesl Azirafal, který byl tím vším stejně rozčarovaný jako Crowley.

„Nikoho jsem se o nic takového neprosil,“ odvětil Crowley.

„Ale i tak je to dobrá věc, nemyslíš?“

Crowley pokrčil rameny, ale přesto se přes zamračení lehounce pousmál. Co se Jeho týkalo, bylo to vskutku těžké říct. Ale v podstatě, v podstatě to asi byla dobrá věc. Tedy alespoň než se ten nahoře zase rozhodne, že nastal čas na další test lidského bytí a všech ostatních bytostí k tomu, že?


	25. "To přece nejsem já!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prsteny ještě jednou.

XXV.

Seděli na Azirafalově pohovce a zírali na krabičku, která ležela před nimi na stolku. Vlastně na ni zírali celou cestu autem do Londýna (pozn.: protože Crowley přece ani nemusel vidět na cestu, aby jí dokázal projet) a tajně doufali, že mezitím nevybuchne, třeba. Ale protože nevybuchla, tak ji dovezli. A teď na ni zírali. Znovu.

Azirafal si odkašlal a odsunul si světlý pramen vlasů z očí. „Ehm… takže… myslíš, že bychom si je měli vyzkoušet?“

Crowley si odfrkl. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych se toho vůbec měl dotknout, natož si to navlíkat na prst.“

„No…“ snažil se anděl odlehčit atmosféru, „vždycky ho můžeš nosit třeba na krku…“

Crowley mu věnoval pohled, jakým se častují pouliční výtržníci přistižení při činu (pozn.: tedy když s sebou nemají nunčaky). „A nechat se zabít tím rychleji?“

„No, to přece… nemyslíš si, že… nebo snad ano?“

Ale od Crowleyho se mu dostalo jen pohrdavého: „Pffff!“

Azirafal si povzdechl a pak se jako věčně umíněný optimista rozhodl. „No já si myslím, že se to nedozvíme, pokud to nezkusíme.“ A v tom rezolutně sáhl po zlatém prstenu a než ho Crowley stačil zastavit, nasunul si ho na prst.

Uběhla vteřina, během které by se v nich krve nedořezal. A pak se stalo…

… nestalo se nic.

Teda vlastně stalo.

Na stůl se jako zázrakem jedním ze zašlých okenních skel protáhl úzký paprsek světla a promítl na jeho desce obraz… oka. A než to oko zmizelo, mrklo na ně. A oni udělali jen: „Huh.“

Crowley prudce vstal z pohovky a začal dělat taková ta velká gesta rukama a celým tělem, jako když se dítě vzteká, ale nedostává se mu hlasu. A pak ho najde.

„Ty… ty… Ty jeden idiote! Mohlo tě to zabít! Mohl jsi přijít o tělo! Mohlo tě to poslat štamdopéde přímo tam nahoru a už tě nikdy nepustit! Mohlo tě to vrhnout i do samotného pekla! Mohl jsi prostě zmizet a nechat mě… Mohl jsi…! Urgh! Ty jeden sebestředný, magoroidní kreténe… ty… ty…“

A pak už stejně nemohl mluvit, protože anděl ho umlčel tím nejlepším způsobem, na jaký dokázal přijít. Zabalil ho do své náruče a nacpal mu jazyk do krku. „Šššš, jsem tady…“

„Ale nemusel jsi…“ zamumlal Crowley do jeho krku. „Mohl jsi třeba…“

„Šššš, můj milý, už je dobře.“

A pak se zhroutili na pohovku a z přežitého šoku nakonec usnuli. Protože něco takového prostě zklátí i ty nadpozemské bytostí, víte?

Když se o několik hodin později probudili, Crowley stále zíral na svůj prsten, jako by to byl trest Boží (pozn.: což ještě stále možná byl – konec konců takové prsteny někdy skutečně fungovaly jako jakési okovy, že?). Pak si ale řekl, že už peklu dvakrát snad propadnout nemůže a opatrně a velmi pomalu si prsten nasadil.

A pak polkl a s očekáváním se zadíval na anděla. „Tak?“

„Co myslíš?“

„No… jak vypadám? Jsem to ještě vůbec já?“

Anděl se pousmál a něžně ho pohladil po tváři. „Jsi to přesně a zcela ty.“

Démonovi se na tváři začal rodit úšklebek, a když se narodil zcela, řekl jen: „Přesto mám za to, že by to ale chtělo trochu důkladnější průzkum, nemyslíš?“

A anděl si to – kupodivu – myslel.


	26. „Už tak mám den blbec a teď ještě natrefím na tebe!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V nočním baru

XXVI.

Jistý pohledný švihák (pozn.: ne lázeňský) seděl na vysoké stoličce u baru nočního podniku zvaného BLACK HOLE (s podtitulem „přiveďte se do rauše všemi možnými, převážně legálními způsoby“). Měl na sobě černé moderní sako střižené akorát do pasu, kalhoty se stříbrným odleskem, které obepínaly jeho tělo přesně na těch správných místech, tmavé vlasy měl upravené do mladistvého účesu, na očích černé sluneční brýle, na nohách kožené, navoskované mokasíny a pomalu upíjel Martini v konické skleničce přesně dle receptu Protřepat-nemíchat.

Seděl tam již hodnou chvíli a přitahoval svým směrem pohledy nejednoho hosta, ať už sedícího u stolku či z tanečního parketu, ženské i mužské části lidského pokolení. Ale nikdo se ho neodvážil oslovit. Možná za to mohl ten prsten na jeho ruce nebo ten neproniknutelný pohled nebo to poněkud démonické vzezření, bylo to těžké říct.

Pak se však jeden z hostů odvážil. Byl to nově příchozí, taky poměrně švihák, i když tentokráte spíš ten lázeňský, ve světlých, delších šatech a volných kalhotách a… světe div se – vestičce s motýlkem. Vlasy měl dlouhé tak nad ramena a trochu se mu v těch špinavě blonďatých pramenech vlnily, alespoň co se v tom tlumeném světle dalo říct.

Když přistoupil k muži v černém, hudba se právě ztlumila a celý podnik jako by se nadechl. …A pak byl svědkem jedné z nejpodivnějších slovních výměn večera.

„Je neuvěřitelné, že kamkoliv se hnu,“ otočil k nově příchozímu muž v černém hlavu, „vždycky natrefím na tebe, anděli. Copak ten dnešní večer už nemůže být horší?“

Muž ve světlém se ale nejenže neurazil, on se naopak přátelsky usmál a… teď se podržme… poplácal muže v černém po rameni.

„Ale ale, můj milý, nebyl jsi to právě ty, kdo mě pozval na takové místo?“

„To jsem si ale myslel, že nepřijdeš,“ prohlásil muž v černém pochmurně.

„Ach, opravdu?“ Muž ve světlém nepřicházel o svou náladu a jeho úsměv se naopak ještě rozšířil. Podnik BLACK HOLE ještě stále nezačal dýchat.

„Ano. Je to skoro únavné. Vstanu, tam ty, jdu se najíst, tam ty, dostanu nějakou zajímavou práci, tam zase ty, chci se sám projet v autě, tam pozůstatky po tobě, a přestav si to… jdu spát a kdo tam je? Ty!“

„Och, ty lichotníku!“ uchechtl se ten muž ve světlém, jako by byl nějaká koketa (pozn.: což podle všech pravidel etikety právě opravdu byl).

„Přesně tak. A teď si ještě vezmi tohle – vstanu a budu si chtít konečně zatancovat a víš, kdo tam se mnou bude?“

A muž ve světlém mu věnoval zvláštně něžný úsměv, takový, který prozáří zkřehlé srdce a vlije teplo do promrzlých žil. „Už jsem se skoro obával, že se nezeptáš.“

„Já se neptal. Bylo to konstatování. Po všech těch staletích bys už ten rozdíl měl poznat, anděli.“

A pak byl podnik BLACK HOLE svědkem ještě jedné věci – tance dvou… ehm… jedinců, kteří… kteří… ale kuš, prostě tančili. Tančili! (Pozn.: A kolik že to andělů může tančit na špendlíkové hlavičce? Vidíte? Klidně dva. Dva! A dokážou si to i dost užít!)


	27. Vlastní myšlenky/dopis/deníkový záznam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deníkové záznamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ač je to krátké, tohle jsem si hodně, hodně užila:-D

XXVII.

_Toto jest záznam pekelného zástupce na zemi Crowleyho - původce prvotního hříchu - zvaného též mizerný prevít, původně se logujícího jako Crawly, občanským jménem mezi lidmi znám jako Antony J. Crowley, ze dne 21. července 2019:_

_Počet nefungujících londýnských linek metra: 3 (z 11)_

_Délka nefungujících tratí: 203 km_

_Délka odstávky: plné 3 hodiny v době od 6:06 do 9:06_

_Počet nepříčetných lidí: 6,6 milionů obyvatel Londýna (plus minus pár set přespolňáků)_

_Potenciál budoucího propadnutí peklu: 66 % (a stále se zvyšuje)_

_Aktuální propadnutí peklu na místě: 6 312 ks_

A pod čarou bylo napsáno:

_Počet svedených andělů: jeden (dvakrát)_

_Plánovaný počet svedených andělů na dnešní večer/noc: stále jeden (velmi pravděpodobně v množství čísel rovnajících se x 2, třebaže x2_ _< 42 – pozn.: odzkoušeno)._

 

Záznam z osobního deníku anděla Azirafala, původně patřícího ke kůru cherubů-strážců východní brány Edenu, nyní zástupce andělstva na zemi, kde je znám jako Azirah Fell, ze dne 21. července 2019:

_Ach, dnes byl krásný den. Lidé na ulicích se sice z rána zdáli lehce podráždění, ale to bylo jistě z toho sluníčka, které bylo dnes obzvláště při síle. Přišlo také neobvykle velké množství zákazníků a všichni se sháněli po tom loňském bestselleru zvaném Smrtka. Jelikož jsem jim nedokázal pomoci, doporučil jsem jim alespoň knihu Těžké melodično, kde se o Azraelově údělu rovněž poměrně dost dozvědí. Většinou neodcházeli spokojení. Ale to bude tou zvláštní, uspěchanou dobou._

_Crowley byl dnes rovněž ve velmi dobré náladě, což pak kolem poledního vedlo k náruživé… ehm… vskutku příjemné chvilce či dvou._

_Odpoledne mě zavedlo do parku, které bylo nějak podivně plné zatoulaných psů a dětí. Pomohl jsem je navést na správnou cestu domů k rodičům a svým pánům a pak jsem jednomu tulákovi doporučil vhodný útulek poblíž, až nadejdou chladnější dny. Trochu mě překvapilo, že jsem byl během své nápomocné činnosti označen za pedofila, zloděje psů a neznalce poslední módy, ale všechny mé zmatené či chmurné myšlenky brzy odezněly, neboť nikdo netvrdil, že posel Boží nemusí překonávat překážky._

_Zbytek odpoledne jsem strávil příjemně u čtení, ale teď už se musím vzdálit, neboť navečer očekávám návštěvu a měl bych jít připravit něco malého k zakousnutí…_

 

Pozn.: Kniha Smrtka skutečně existuje, napsal ji Neal Shusterman a u nás vyšla v roce 2018. Pojednává o budoucím světě, ve kterém již lidé přirozeně neumírají a musí to za ně řešit klan Smrtek. Kniha Těžké melodičnu je součástí světa Zeměplochy od Terryho Pratchetta a pojednává (mimo jiné) o tom, co by se stalo, kdyby si Smrť vzal něco jako dovolenou.


	28. Vyznání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vyznání... nebo možná ne až tak vyznání...

XXVIII.

„Jsem si tak říkal…“ začal jednoho večera Azirafal a měl na tváři takový ten odhodlaný výraz.

„Ano?“ Crowley otevřel oči ze svého rozjímání (resp. šlofíka; ne, že by to pod těmi jeho brýlemi vypadalo nějak jinak) a otočil jeho směrem hlavu.

„No… že se mezi námi vlastně nic nezměnilo,“ dokončil anděl svou myšlenku.

Crowley pozvedl obočí. „Až na…?“

„Až na ty prsteny samozřejmě,“ dodal rychle Azirafal a usmál se, když si prohlédl ten svůj. Stále lehce zářil, jako by byl… no víte odkud.

Crowley se ušklíbl a zopakoval: „Až _na_ …?“

„Ach,“ vydechl Azirafal a když se rozpačitě kousal do rtu zase při tom tak roztomile zrůžověl, „až na… tu tělesnou stránku.“

„Hmmm,“ zamručel souhlasně démon.

„Ale jinak… jinak jsme to stále my, víš?“ rozhodil rukama Azirafal. „Ty máš svůj byt a já mám svůj obchod. Ty máš své povinnosti a já mám své povinnosti. Ty máš své zájmy a já mám své zájmy. A pak tu jsou ty společné zájmy samozřejmě…“

„A kachny…“ doplnil Crowley.

„A kachny, jistě,“ přispěchal Azirafal, než dodal: „Ale stále jsme to my. Jsme přátelé…“

„A milenci.“

„Ano. A já jsem tím jen chtěl říct, že… že jsem moc spokojený. A že ti za to děkuji,“ dokončil a poněkud stydlivě se usmál.

„Hmmmm,“ zapředl Crowley a stáhl ho za ruku k sobě, přímo tělo na tělo (pozn.: resp. šaty na šaty, než je zase nechají zmizet nebo tak něco), „a myslíš, že bych dokázal zařídit, abys byl ještě spokojenější?“

„No, já…“

„To byla řečnická otázka, anděli, pouze řečnická,“ zavrněl a pak mu to ukázal.

Protože ať chtěli nebo ne, stále to byli oni – jeden anděl a druhý démon.


	29. Aktuální událost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U televize.

XXIX.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to ještě jednou dám, anděli. Ne, vlastně jsem si zcela jistý, že už to popáté nezvládnu,“ vyjádřil se Crowley a vrhnul andělovým směrem zcela neústupný pohled.

„Ale, můj milý, je to přece moc krásná pohádka,“ usmál se na něj anděl a položil před ně na stolek misku s čerstvě upraženým popcornem.

„Ano, je barevná,“ zabrblal Crowley, kterému se chtě nechtě z té máslové vůně sbíhaly sliny.

„Nepřeháněj, i ty musíš vidět, že se jim doopravdy povedla. A Locika je taková jemná, čistá duše.“

„Až moc, i když s tou domnělou jemností bych to nepřeháněl. Jen se podívej, co všechno s těmi svými vlasy dělá.“

„A Flynn, tedy Evžen…“ pokračoval anděl, „je moc milý a vtipný.“

„To ano,“ hlesl, třebaže neochotně, Crowley.

„No a ten jejich mazlíček… viděl jsi ty jeho grimasy?“ rozzářil se anděl, když očima spočinul na přebalu kazety, na které byli vyobrazeni všichni hlavní hrdinové z animované pohádky _Na vlásku_.

„Několikrát,“ odfrkl si démon. A pak dodal: „A jmenuje se to Pascal.“

„Ano, ano. A ten kůň… Maximus, na takovém jezdil svatý Martin…“ rozplýval se dál anděl a připravil mezitím skleničky na víno.

„Hajtra nebeská,“ ulevil si Crowley, který tam jen tak vzdorovitě seděl a prostě ho pozoroval. Protože on v tomto spolupracovat nebude. Rozhodně ne.

„No… taky byl poněkud svéhlavý, to přiznávám,“ zamyslel se anděl a pak otevřel lahev bílého _Rivesaltes Château Prieuré du Monastir Del Camp_ z roku 1957.

„Přesto nechápu, proč chceš, abych si tím utrpením znovu procházel,“ povzdechl si Crowley a pak zcela neomaleně nastavil svou skleničku.

Anděl se shovívavě pousmál. „Víš… vidím v tom jistou podobnost. Ona dokáže ve všech probouzet to dobré… a on… sice je zloděj, ale ve skutečnosti…“

„Tak moment!“ zvolal Crowley a zhrozil na něj zpoza své zpola plné skleničky a černých brýlí naráz. „Ty se přirovnáváš k princezně zavřené ve věži?“

„No…“ Azirafal nalil víno i do své skleničky a soustředil se na to trochu přehnaně.

„A o mě smýšlíš jako o chlápkovi,“ usmál se Crowley domýšlivě, „o kterém se v Disney vyjádřili, že ho vytvořili jako prototyp idola dívčích srdcí?“

„No…“ prohodil anděl, ale nezvedl oči. _Nenápadný._

„Víš ty co, anděli?“ mlaskl spokojeně Crowley a uvolněně se opřel o pohovku a natáhl si nohy na stolek, „Možná bychom si to přece jen mohli pustit ještě jednou. A tentokrát to prozkoumat z jiné perspektivy.“

„Jak myslíš, můj milý, jak myslíš,“ odpověděl anděl dobromyslně a usadil se přímo k němu, zatímco v televizi před nimi hvězda oblétla Popelčin zámek a pak se objevil pohvizdující Mickey Mouse oznamující padesátý animovaný film studia Walta Disneye.

„A kromě toho… ty písně jsou chytlavé,“ utrousil Crowley a anděl si spokojeně povzdechl.

A když za chvíli začala Locika zpívat: „ _Odbije sedmá, den co den začne stejně, vymetu prach a zametu celý dům…“_ mohli jste je najít přilepené na obrazovce, Crowleyho paži obtočenou kolem andělových ramen a Azirafalovu ruku lehce odloženou na démonově stehně.

Protože i když byla televize výmysl, který si poslední dobou uzurpovalo peklo, někdy… někdy dokázala šířit myšlenky doslova nebeské.

Crowley jen doufal, že jim jejich filmový večer nenaruší nějaké neodbytné hlášení tam od nich ze zdola. Ovšem při představě Lucifera zpívajícího part mamá Gothel by to možná bylo nejen snesitelné, ale třeba i zábavné.

 

Pozn.: Tato část nebyla reakcí na světové dění. Vlastně nebyla reakcí ani na nadnárodní dění. Dokonce ani na to místní dění, ať už by to znamenalo cokoliv. Byla odrazem jednání jedné nejmenované malé holčičky, která si tuto kouzelnou pohádku zamilovala tak moc, až pronikla po vědomí anděla a nechala ho šířit její poselství. Anebo to možná bylo naopak. Ono je to těžké říci. Každopádně studio Walta Disneye by za ni mělo dostat ještě k těm miliardám i metál, že jo? Že jo!


	30. Do neznáma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Závěr.

XXX.

Mohli bychom je takto pozorovat dál a dál, třeba při návštěvě zooparku nebo na ruském kole či na lyžích na svahu v Aspenu nebo při něčem obyčejnějším jako je ranní čaj a odpolední káva (pozn.: či naopak), v cukrárně či na zmrzlině nebo v prádelně (pozn.: to by byla jistě zajímavá zkušenost), vlastně bychom je mohli pozorovat kdekoliv. Nebo bychom jim jejich osudy mohli náležitě zkomplikovat nějakou pěkně hutnou zápletkou – třeba novým proroctvím, dalším potenciálním koncem světa nebo pomstou pekla, mohla by tam přibýt i nějaká další klišé, třeba ztráta paměti, zmizení jednoho z nich, nevěra nebo ples v maskách… já si však myslím, že v nejlepším je třeba skončit (resp. udělat pauza) a není záhodno dělat ze všeho nekonečný sitcom (pozn.: k tomu se dostaneme třeba příště – a teď už vím, že se k tomu příště dostaneme jistě).

Pro tentokrát ale vězme, že…

Že se kola černého Bentleye ještě stále točí a jeho nádrž je pořád bezedná a že dvojí křídla schovaná pod lidskými šaty jsou stále pěkně bílá a celistvá a že naši dva hrdinové se vydávají na cestu, která je zavádí neznámo kam a že konec té cesty vede tunelem, na jehož konci je definitivně světlo. A jestli někdy nastane doba, ve které se bude opravdu schylovat ke konci světa, tak… ať si to napíše někdo jiný. Třeba Neil Gaiman.

 

Poznámka na závěr:

Možná si říkáte, že to přece nejde (pozn. poznámky: i když toho, kdo z vás dočetl až sem, už asi nepřekvapí nic), že něco takového není možné, že je to rouhání, že neexistuje, aby se anděl a démon dali dohromady a kráčeli po společné cestě ve všech stránkách svého života. A možná to doopravdy ani možné není. Kdo z nás ví, kde je pravda. Jedno vám ale řeknu – pokud nás lidské tvory ten nejvyšší doopravdy stvořil k obrazu svému, možná tak stvořil i všechny ostatní bytosti. A možná byly někdy ty bytosti už opravdu unavené svým údělem a možná že některé z nich našli svou spřízněnou duši někde, kde to nečekali ani ve svých nejdivočejších snech (pozn. poznámky: nebo v Jeho nejdivočejších snech). To je právě to, co nevíme. A jestli je někde všudypřítomný Azrael, který už možná právě touhle dobou hází kosu do žita, aby si taky užil trochu toho vlastního života (TO MÁŠ TEDA RECHT.), pak je možná někde i Azirafal a Crowley, dvě strany téže mince, kteří ty rozdíly dokázali překonat a přesto zůstali sami sebou. Protože v tom právě tkví tajemství a kouzlo života.

A jestli si stále ještě říkáte, že mě jako autorovi už opravdu není nic svaté, pak vězte, že když si povídku přečtete ještě jednou (pozn.: ne, že bych vás k tomu kdokoliv nutil či ponoukal), najdete tam velkou úctu nejen k předloze, ale i k předloze té předlohy.

Konec filozofování. Pro tentokrát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tuto povídku jsem začala psát na konci ledna 2019, když začala na fb vycházet Třicetidenní výzva. Pamatuji se, že to nebylo dlouho poté, co jsem sama Dobrá znamení dočetla, vlastně sotva měsíc, a i když mě knížka samotná nenadchla natolik, abych u ní trávila hodiny a noci (což se v současné době ani stát nemůže, protože na to prostě nemám čas), jakmile jsem ten fandom následně začala objevovat a zjistila jsem, jak je rozsáhlý (protože knížka v originále vyšla už někdy v roce 1990), uchvátilo mě to. A protože jsem už dlouho chtěla konečně znovu začít psát, prostě jsem to zkusila, aniž bych vlastně nějakou fanfikci sama přečetla (což jsem během toho měsíce, ve kterém povídka vznikala, lehce napravila).   
> Samotnou mě překvapilo, kolik se v této krátké povídce objevilo (neplánovaně) věcí a kolik jsem se toho naučila a dozvěděla (třeba o Bibli, o Big Benu, o anglické historii, o místopisu Londýna atd.). Opravdu jsem se snažila udržet lehký styl a dát prostor humoru tam, kde měl být, i když ne vždy se mi to podařilo a občas jsem možná šla přes čáru. Doufám, že jsem neurazila něčí city, nebylo mým záměrem nějak pohanit křesťanství nebo náboženství samotné, jen jsem se snažila najít humor tam, kde je občas až příliš vážnosti (a taky se držet ducha předlohy, ve které se to dokonale povedlo). Děkuji tedy všem, díky kterým povídka vznikla (hned po autorech knihy Dobrá znamení, kterými jsou Terry Pratchett a Neil Gaiman, a také překladateli Janu Kantůrkovi, bez kterých by nebylo nic – dvěma z nich už bohužel poděkovat nemůžu, ale u Neila Gaimana jsem to zkusila), a také vám, kteří jste došli až sem. Nebyla to zas tak dlouhá cesta, čítala jen nějakých 17 tisíc slov, přesto se domnívám, že snad… stála za to.  
> Pokud byste se chtěli dál přehrabovat v kánonu (jak to často dělám já), máte mimo původní knihu (originál nebo překlad) ještě několik možností:  
> 1\. Je tu samozřejmě audiokniha – v originál namluvená Martinem Jarvisem, o české verzi nevím.  
> 2\. Existuje úžasná rozhlasová dramatizace vysílaná v roce 2015, kterou připravilo BBC Radio 4 a má šest částí (i když já mám i zkrácenou verzi na 4 části, třebaže vůbec netuším, kde jsem k ní přišla). Crowleyho ztvárnil Peter Serafinowicz, který má úžasný hlas a hrál např. Darth Maula v SW1, a Azirafala Mark Heap, kterého vlastně neznám, ale oba jsou naprosto skvělí. Ono celé je to prostě skvělé – mimo jiné tam vystupují i Terry Pratchett a Neil Gaiman jako pár strážníků, kteří si říkají, jak jinak než Terry a Neil.  
> 3\. Existuje muzikál, jehož jedna veřejná dramatizace proběhla v Sydney v roce 2017, a má podtitul An Apocalyptically Atypical New Musical. Bohužel zatím se můžeme pokochat jen trailerem a pak třemi ukázkami, ale kdo umíte anglicky, tak tady je popis od jedné fanynky přítomné té dramatizaci a už ten popis zní fantasticky. A protože jsem člověk, který chce pokud možno všechno vědět, vznesla jsem dotaz přímo na divadelní společnost, kde muzikál vzniká a bylo mi odpovězeno, že uvézt ho chtějí letos v květnu a že se snad dočkáme i dalších ukázek a posléze, doufejme, třeba i možnost koupit si DVD nebo tak něco.  
> Odkazy mám na stránce, ao3 je bohužel nepodporuje.  
> 4\. Letos na jaře (tedy konkrétně 31. 5. 2019) vyjde na Prime Video (Amazon) šestidílná minisérie s Davidem Tennantem (Crowley) a Michaelem Sheenem (Azirafal), jejíž scénář napsal Neil Gaiman. A jak tak sleduji upoutávky na seriál, bude to nejen hodně zajímavé a propracované, ale dostaneme i něco málo navíc, než co bylo v knize, protože Neil Gaiman se dal slyšet, že jinak by se v některých dílech vlastně Azirafal ani Crowley neobjevili (což byla i moje stížnost v prostředku knihy, kde mi poněkud zmizeli). Scénář napsal Neil Gaiman sám a trvalo mu to skoro tři roky. Mimochodem, všechny díly vyjdou naráz;)
> 
> Ještě jednou děkuji za pozornost, budeme pokračovat… brzy! (Pozn.: Doopravdy velmi brzy, neboť už teď mám napsaný sequel, který čítá zhruba sedmnáct podobně dlouhých částí, a mám v plánu a začala jsem pracovat na prequelu, který snad bude čítat taky nějakých třicet částí. Tak snad je to potěšující zpráva.)


End file.
